RWBY: Gender Bender
by HELKFHSDJFH
Summary: Ruby Rose has become Ruben Thorn. The gender equivalents to the main cast changes the dynamic, the story, and even the character's themselves. Follow Ruben, Winter, Blair, and Yin as they try to survive the antics of Beacon, the White Fang, Nefarious Criminal Roman, and many other friends and enemies.
1. Red

**An Author's note: Hello, friends! I want to say thank for checking out my story! It means alot! Now, as you may have guess, this is an AU fic where the main cast are boys rather than girls. I've chosen to rewrite their respective trailers for them, akin to the order they were introduced in the series. If you'd rather get right into the Main plot of RWBY, feel free to jump to chapter 5, Ruben Thorn, and begin reading. I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

The soft snow crunched under his boots. His coat tail slowly blowing in the cold air. He must have been walking for what seemed to be hours. His finger tips frozen over and his toes without feeling.

Pulling his coat towards himself, he trudged on. He could see his breath flow out of his mouth, his gums frozen and his teeth chattering a bit. He glanced at the cross ironed onto his gauntlet, his anger peaking and his blood rushing. The images flashing in his mind warmed his body, fueling it to keep fighting and to trek on.

He stopped for a moment, his dark leather boots in the snow. He let out a long breath, watching the cloud of breath before him appear and disappear moments later. He looked up into the sky, almost seeing her once again. Her pure white cape before him in a vision once more. He recalled walking to her cliff.

Standing before her tombstone, staring at the cliff before him. He could still hear her beautiful voice, her ever present loving smile still in his mind. He curled his hand into a fist, his primal instincts kicking in.

His slow walk turned into a sprint not even a moment later, his breathing heavy yet steady, and his mind focusing on one thing. His jacket fluttering behind him as he continued his sprint, blowing in the breeze behind him. His mind was getting hazy, and his blood lust was growing. There would be blood, a lot of their blood. He wanted one thing. And one thing only. _Them. _

Before he could even blink, there he was. He spent hours searching and searching. He stood before an open field, or rather, the open field. The gentle snow almost somber amongst the fury that ravaged his mind and the beauty of the moon that was above him relished in his pain. He rolled his shoulders back, bringing his hand to his mouth.

His thumb and index finger in his cheeks, he whistled. He could hear them come out of the forest lines, moving towards him. Hearing their snarls and their growls was almost music to his ears. He could feel his lips fighting to smile, to show the sheer pleasure of what will inevitably happen next.

One of them, one of these unsavory beings, moved forward. It's eyes matching it's midnight black fur. The moon white fangs protruding, the slobber dripping onto the snow bank. The beast howled, as if to call it's pack for reinforcements.

He watched as it got on all fours and took point. At that point, it charge, it's massive paw out to swipe at him. The man cracked his neck, a small smile forming. As the beast hit it's mark, the man disappeared in a burst of rose pedals, the wolf howling in confusion. The others looked about to find him, wondering where he went.

They then turned their eyes towards the sky, as the man slowly descended towards them. He reached behind his back, his smirk showing his own white fangs. He grasped the handle of his weapon, ready to draw blood.

He extended his arm, the weapon snapping and extending into place. He ran his eyes down the sights, the heat vents on the barrel of the gun, the red metal shining against the moon light. He felt his finger on the trigger, the others in the lever. With the quick flick of his wrist, a shell was loaded into the chamber and a shot was fired.

The flurry of beads hit one of the wolves in the head, the skull sending out debris and blood. The man landed onto the snow floor, flicking his wrist again and firing once more. The shot hit another dead in the chest, the blood covering the snow in red and leaving a rather nasty hole. He spun around, the wolf who missed him ready to pounce once more. He chuckled darkly, spinning the weapon in his hand. The handle hit the wolf in the jaw, sending it back as the weapon locked into place. The weapon once more extending and transforming, revealing a rather large curved blade.

The wolf felt the blade pierce through his neck seconds later, the beast falling onto it's paws. The man narrowed his eyes, staring into the beast's eyes before jerking his scythe quickly up. The attack caused the beast's head to become lobbed off, falling onto the ground beside the body. The man turned towards the remaining wolves, his eyes burning in fury. He reached for his hood, pulling it off.

His dark gray hair, his pale white skin, the muttonchops on his cheeks covered in a layer of frost and the whiskers on his chin almost white from the snow. He cracked his neck, spinning the scythe around his shoulder and into the ground in a single motion. He reached behind his back, grasping the handle of the weapon's sister. The weapon was locked into it's scythe form, matching it's other perfectly. The same weapon snapping and extending. He stabbed the blade into the ground, his trigger finger aching.

He looked at the pack of wolves before him, before tightening his grip on both handles of the weapons and swinging the levers. The wolves charged towards him, their mouths open and their claws out. He shot both scythes, each one hitting a target. He swung open the levers once more and fired immediately after. One by one, the wolves fell.

He felt his eyes remain open with every shot, wanting to see the destruction he was causing. The pain he was responsible for. One particular wolf, however, managed to dodge both shots, lunging towards him.

The man pulled the scythes out of the ground, pressed the muzzles against the chest of the beast and shot. The shot propelled him back and the wolf forward with out it's upper torso. He spun back while in the air, landing onto his feet. He looked up at his remaining foes, before rotating the scythes back, holding the pair reversely. The blades over his shoulder and blood on the mind, he charged forward. He spun around, the swinging the blades and chopping a wolf in half.

He threw one of them, the blade spinning and cutting through a few of the wolves before stabbing on in chest. He ran forward, switching his grip with the remaining scythe into a traditional grip. He charged towards a wolf, swinging his weapon back and cutting diagonally upwards. With a flourished spin, he cut through his opponent and left him as a bloody heap on the ground. He could hear his other scythe stab into another wolf, impaling him onto the dirt.

He turned towards the whimpers of the wolf, seeing the scythe's blade in the shoulder. He rushed forward, swinging the lever on the one in his hand, pressing the muzzle against the wolf's snout and pulling the trigger. He felt a bit of the blood splatter onto his cheek, ignoring it. He picked up his other scythe, before hesitantly looking over his shoulder. He saw the pack converging towards him, their eyes beckoning for revenge and their jaws for slaughter. The man, with a dark smile, turned towards them, swung the levers and roared. The rest of his rampage was a vision for pure red.

* * *

He could feel his mind easing, his breathing slowing and his body stable. He stared up at the moon, his boot resting on the beard of the blade. He looked around, the dismembered and eviscerated bodies of the wolves unrecognizable. The snow unrecognizable from the amount of blood. He could feel the blood in his hair, the dampness in his gloves. He looked onward, his faint smile bright and glowing. He sheathed his weapons, leaving the corpses and heading home.

Ruben Thorn, Age 15. Red


	2. White

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Winter Frost." The announcer echoed, before the bright lights came on. The audience was in complete silence, the rumor's of Winter's piano skills unheard off.

On stage, the white suit shined against the light. His snow white hair combed down, his tie tight against his throat, and his shoes polished and pristine. Winter fiddled with his fingers for a moment, adjusting himself before running his fingers over the keys.

The smooth, perfect piano keys. He flashed a smile at the crowd before placing his fingers over the keys to his piano and beginning to play. The steady notes seemed to roll off of his fingers, his eyes shut and his gentle smile showing. He let out a huff, a not to distant memory being recalled as he lost himself in the music...

He stood before the armor, the armor's rusted over steel chest plate and helmet heavily contracting with his own. His white vest, dark gray button up long sleeve. His smooth white skin, his flowing snow hair. He reached his hand down towards his holster, his eyes locked with that of the armor's. The armored man grasped his massive claymore, pulling it out of the ground before it. The armored man arced his weapon back, before bringing it down in a powerful swing.

Winter rolled out of the way, his weapon drawn and spinning the wheel. He steadied his arm, closing his left eye. Several shots were fired, each bullet ricocheting off of his opponent's armor. He barred his teeth, the sentient armor swinging back around and bringing the sword in for a horizontal swing.

winter twirled the trigger guard around his finger, the barrel spinning and contorting into a small dagger's blade. He held it in defense, the blow hitting his blade and knocking him back. He landed on his back, sliding across the chapel's floor a distance before jumping back onto his feet. He loosened his wrists, narrowing his eyes. He suspected his opponent to not be as durable, or as fast.

He flicked his wrist, the wheel popping out of it's action and unloading the empty shells onto the floor. He could hear all six shells bounce against the marble floor, ringing in his ears. He reached behind his back, pulling a loader out of his back pocket and reloading the weapon. Flicking it back into place, he pulled down the hammer to fight once more.

He charged forward, unloading three of the weapon's wheel into the Armor's dominant arm. As the sentient armor swung low, Winter dropped to his knees as he ran. He began sliding underneath the armor, shooting several more times before jumping onto his knees.

He spun on his heels, the wheel popping out and the shells ejecting once more. He reached for another loader, only to have the Armored boot's toe hit him right in his cheek while he was vulnerable. The hit had sent him airborne. He flew back twenty feet away, trickles of his blood following and dripping onto the floor.

He fell onto his back once again, his left cheek bleeding profusely and running down his vest. He began to breath out slowly, his anger spiking. He got back onto his feet, wiping away the blood with his free hand and reaching behind his back for his signature rounds. He pulled another loader, giving it a small kiss before loading it into his weapon.

As the shells entered, the inscriptions began to glow on his weapons. He smirked, charging the armor for round three. The armor swung his sword, Winter jumping onto the blade. He steadied his stance on the blade, his right hand extended and finger on the trigger.

Winter unloaded into the Armor's helmet, bursts of fire exiting the helmet. The armor was taken back, the small holes in the back of it's head dazing it for a moment.

Winter jumped off of the sword, jumping over the sentient armor. He shot several more times, bolts of lightening seemingly piercing the Armor's chest. It stood there, convulsing as the bolts that held it together began to shoot off in random directions. Barely able to keep itself together, the Armor steadied itself before making another move.

Winter landed, loading another wheel. His left eye shut and his smile shining through his pain, he held the weapon at his hip. His left hand on the hammer, he let out a sharp breath.

He unloaded the newly filled wheel. five of the shots hitting the Armor in both of it's hands, both knees, and finally the head. The hands were pierced, the knees were blown away, and the forehead shot left a tiny hole.

Winter extended his left hand, slowly squeezing it tight. On command, the armor was hoisted into the air, before stretched out and held in place.

Winter took aim with his weapon, steadying his stance for the last shot. his left hand holding the wrist of his right. He squeezed the trigger, the weapon's muzzle glowing and beginning to shine. He smirked in delight, as he let go of the trigger and the shot blew out his ear drums.

The Armor's chest combusted on impact, the remaining bits of armor falling beside the rubble. Winter looked down at his fallen adversary, letting out a huff.

* * *

He lost himself for a moment, the song finally finished and the crowd cheering for an encore play. On instinct, he got off of his seat, smiled brightly at his lovely audience, and bowed out of respect.

Winter Frost, 17. White.


	3. Black

The breeze in air felt good. The autumn air blowing the yellow and red leaves effortlessly. He watched a simple leaf blow before him, the red glowing and moving with the wind. Moving simply with the wind. Controlled by a force greater than it's own.

He caught the leaf as it blew past him, the crunch almost too satisfying. He opened his hand, the bits of the leaf caught by the wind and blowing still. He couldn't help bit admire it's stubbornness.

He leaned against the rock, staring intently into his gloved hand. The bits of leaves that were too weak, too small to be caught by the wind and remained in the grooves of his leather glove. He clutched it tightly, growling lowly to himself. He ran his hands up his neck, his scruffy beard scratching against the scarf. Speaking of it, it began to fall off of his mouth and almost get caught in the wind.

He tightened the black scarf around his neck, the wind threatening to blow it off of his neck. He rubbed the scarf between his fingers, a gift he received from someone very special to him long ago. He heard the sound of feet crunching against the fallen leaves, making him smile softly to himself. She was here, like she said she would be.

"Blair..." A soft voice spoke out, timid yet strong. Her voice almost sang to him, it's beauty unmatched. "It's time." With a devious smile, Blair stood up. He turned to his partner, nodding compliantly.

* * *

They watched the train as it reached the curve of it's track, the monstrous goliath of a machine moving quickly across the canyon. Blair turned to his parter, Belle. Her short black hair ending just at the ends of her cheeks, her big blue eyes showing her innocence and her purity. He turned away, keeping his mind on the objective and rather on her. He felt his hand run over his black jacket, specifically his right sleeve before tightening his hands into a fist. He jumped off the cliff, followed close by Belle.

They slide down the side of the cliff, watching the train continue to make it's trip. Unknowingly about to be attacked. Blair jumped off before he reached the end of the slide, ripping off his right jacket sleeve.

Around his thick forearm was a bundle of chain links, dark steel chain links that were tied at his elbow. At the end of the chain link was a jagged axe, with three edges forged into the blade. And each edge was serrated and deathly sharp.

He swung his arm back, his hand gripping the chain and swinging his weapon towards the top of the train cart. The axe pierced the top of a cart without any trouble. He wrapped his wrist around the chain and pulled himself towards the train, landing feet first onto the cart.

He heard Belle land beside him, before steading her feet and running towards the locked hatch. Blair followed her, chuckling softly to himself.

_She was so cute when she's serious._ He thought, watching her. He saw Belle reach the hatch and grab the edges, trying with all her might to pull it open. The lock proving troublesome. Blair gently got between the hatch and Belle, pushing her behind him before taking his weapon and slamming the pummel of the axe against the lock.

It busted on impact. Blair opened the door and hopped in, closely followed by Belle.

Blair landed with a thunderous clunk. He looked around the dark room, wondering where exactly to plant the explosives. As he opened his mouth to ask Belle where the proper place was, he heard the sound of a machine turning on. More accurately, an android He turned around, his jaw dropping.

The cart they entered was a transport car for the androids. A droid came online and immediately began staring at him. The red lines powered on and the face plate as red as blood.

"Intruder, Identify yourself." The machine said, it's arms turning into multibarreled machine guns. Blair ground his teeth together, loosening his knuckles. Blair turned towards Belle, his growls growing feral and his weapon drawn.

"We have company!" He shouted, charging the machine. He swung his arm, his weapon's blade sent into the droid's chest, cutting into it. Blair, steadying his footing, pulled the enemy towards him. The android was pulled off of its feet and was pulled quickly towards Blair. Blair booted it's head when it came close enough, shattering it.

Belle reached into her pocket, pulling out her wand and steadying her breathing. She wondered how much dust it would be to rid the room of these droids.

Blair turned around, seeing more droids coming only and charging with blades of their own. Their arms swung out, blades shooting out of their forearms. Blair spun his forearm in small circles, the seemingly endless chain making a pile on the floor.

His foot on a good distance of chain, he tossed the weapon in the air. He wrapped his hand around the chain, swinging the weapon about. The axe cut through the heads of several droids, before Blair jumped and kicked a droid in the face. He wrapped the chain around the droid's feet, the axe cutting into the leg when it ended. He swung his weapon to the other side of the car, the droid following. The chained droid landed onto another, the two of them exploded. Blair pulled his weapon back into his hand, turning to the remaining ones.

He spun the weapon in his hand, the grip transfiguring into a small handgun. He arm extended and his finger on the trigger, he sent a barrage of shots into the droids before spinning his arm around and slicing them in half.

He watched Belle, made sure she was always in his sight. Making sure she was always alright. She sent bolt after bolt of lightening at the droids, their bodies exploding into heaps of burning metal. Blair threw his weapon, the edges impaling a droid's shoulder.

Blair pulled the machine towards him, before spinning around and flinging it towards the door. The door broke against the force, giving the duo their entrance to the next cart. Blair led Belle out, making sure to stomp the droid's head into bits before continuing.

He looked ahead, and looked around the room. It looked like the munitions carrier of the train. He nodded to himself, seeing the perfect place for the bomb right beside the boxes of dust. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the device. The box with a little antenna on it, capable of blowing this place to kingdom come.

"This will be the best place." He mumbled, configuring the weapon. His fingers connecting loose wires and configuring the bomb to the remote detonator.

"What about the workers?" Belle pipped in, bitting her lip. She thought of the poor workers who might have been caught in this crossfire.

"What about them?" Blair asked absentmindedly, too involved into the setting up to listen to her. As he set up the device, the green light establishing a good connection to the detonator, he stood up to leave.

He heard a whirring sound, making his heart stop.

"What the He-" He looked towards the sound, seeing the Spider Droid drop off of the ceiling. It's multi armed cannons, the reenforced armored plating. The slick black plating and the red power lines making it stand out in the darkness. Blair gulped, seeing the machine focus it's attention not on him but-

"No!" He shouted, taking out his weapon and charging the machine. He threw his weapon, the edges of the blade grazing the armor and sliding off without any sign of damage. The weapon stuck into the wall behind the droid. Blair jumped, tightening his grip on the chain. He pulled himself towards the machine, slamming his shoulder against the chest.

"Run!" Belle shouted, pulling her wand. Blair looked back, nodding before he jumped back. He felt jolts of pain, his shoulder aching. The droid's various cannons turned into a giant cannon, and began to build it's shot.

Belle felt her blood run cold, her arm dropping to her side. The shot rang out, deafening them both. Blair moved in front of Belle, shielding her and taking the force of the blow. Regardless of his attempt, the shot blew apart the back of the car, and sent them onto the open deck with the boxes of various supplies. He got onto his feet, seeing the droid move onto the cart with them.

He heard Belle groan in pain, his own pain suppressed by his anger. He turned around, seeing her holding her bruised side. He could see tears building in her eyes. He felt his heartbeat stop, his mind go absent, his whole world frozen in time. This thing hurt the one thing he cared about. The one thing he would have done anything in the world for.

He then felt his blood rushing, his vision red, and his mind focused on one thing. Complete and utter destruction.

He roared, his eyes narrowed and his hands tightening into fists. He charged the droid, roaring like a beast. He jumped towards the droid, landing on one of it's arm. He punched into the shoulder joint, breaking through the armor without problem.

He placed his hands in the open wound of the shoulder and arm. His foot against the droid's head, he slowly began pulling and tearing the arm off. With a sudden jolt, he pulled the arm off moment's later. The piece of the droid fell into his hand, Blair's eyes wide and his teeth showing. He tossed the arm aside, before taking out of his weapon and stabbing it into the joint.

He repeated the stabbing, more and more of his hysterical laughter and grunts being heard. He pulled the weapon out, before stabbing it full force into the machine's faceplate. It entered with no struggle, the sound of wires snapping and pieces breaking making him laugh.

He pulled the weapon out, jumping off of his adversary and watching the droid topple onto it's side. With a satisfied smile, he turned to make sure Belle was ok. As he turned, he saw Belle on the other cart, wand pointed at the cart's connector. Her free hand on her hurting side, her face contorted in pain and sadness.

"Goodbye." She whispered, a tear running down her cheek. She sent a ball of hellfire at the connector, reducing it to smelted iron before it blew apart. In the blink of an eye, she was moving away faster than he could think. She soon disappeared beyond the horizon. Blair fell to his knees, his heart aching and his hands numb. He felt his hands curl into fists, before he let a vile roar towards the heavens.

Blair, 17. Black.


	4. Yellow

There is something about going over hundreds of miles an hour that made sense to Yin. The inertia making it seem like he was just gliding over the road, not even apart of this world. His body was blurring with his motorcycle, becoming a part of him as he weaved through traffic. Passing the cars without a second thought, his environment just a haze of bright lights. He, sadly, had to pull away from his tranquil thoughts to focus on his mission. Speak to Junior.

The music was blaring, making the walls of the club shake with every bass drop. He couldn't help but feel his head bumping to the beat at just the right times. His hands retreated into the pockets of his golden leather jacket, some of his blonde hair falling over his left eye. He flicked it out of his sight, a devious smirk running across his face.

Had this been a pleasure trip, he could see himself on the dance floor. With a drink in one hand and a lovely lady in the other. He shook those thoughts out of his mind, making sure to not lose sight of the objective.

He looked at the bar, seeing Junior taking his seat. Yin, having been here multiple times already, recalls his dear old 'friend's' appearance almost by heart.

His scruffy black beard, his black vest and freshly pressed linen button up shirt. He was hunched over the bar, his hands around his drink with a look of an overworked club owner. Yin walked towards the bar, making sure to take the seat right beside Junior. Yin dusted off the seat, humming the bass drops to himself. Junior turned, only to look immediately forward as soon as he saw who it was. Junior watched Yin out of the corner of his eye as he took his seat.

Yin winked at the waitress, giving her a finger gun and firing at her. She sent him a smirk back, leaning over the counter to hear him.

"Your strongest stuff." Yin said, smiling. He looked over her body, before winking once more. "A double, if you wouldn't mind darling."

"There are a lot of other seats..." Junior said negligently, taking a sip of his drink. Yin chuckled, turning to Junior. He rested his right arm on the counter, his other on his knee.

"But there is only one seat right next to you." Yin answered, his eyes looking over at the two lovely ladies sitting beside Junior. One in a red dress and the other in a white. Junior nodded towards them, waving them off. They left, not forgetting to shoot Yin a nasty look.

"Nice girls." He said, waving them off. He nudged Junior's side, feeling him move away at first contact. "How much do they cost? Or are they a package for protection?"

"What do you want, Yin?" Junior asked, in a huff. Yin didn't lose his smile nor his cool, as he leaned in and reached into his pocket.

Yin pulled out his picture, showing it to him. "I'm looking for this person. You've seen 'em?"

"Not at all. Now leave." Junior said after glancing it for a moment, before taking a long drink. "Now leave."

"I don't think you understand..." Yin said, before grabbing Junior by the collar and slamming him onto the bar. The waitress watched, still filling Yin's drink while watching her boss being manhandled right in front of her. Yin knew he had to act quick, he could already hear his personal security coming to aid Junior. "I _really_ need to find out."

"You'll pay for this." Junior said, before Yin smirked. Yin grabbed Junior by the leg, swinging him around and tossing him to a structure made of glass. It shattered on impact, the dancers leaving the dance floor the moment they heard the sound of glass shattering against the floor.

Yin grabbed Junior's drink, drinking the rest of it and tossing the glass away. He turned to the waitress, holding his hand out for his drink. She handed it to him, seeing him hold his hand up, telling her to wait. He leaned over the counter, pulling out a few bills and writing his number on one of them. After blowing her a kiss goodbye, he handed them to her and motioned her to the door.

Raising the drink in her honor, he downed the drink in a single swig.

"Not strong enough." He mumbled, before turning around and leaning against the bar. He saw a dozen men with swords pointing at him, ready to strike. He smirked, laying his empty glass on the counter and knocking his knuckles together. His forearm braces moved and formed a sort of gauntlet around his hand. The golden Valen metal were layered on his fingers, not allowing any sort of weak points on his hands.

With his knuckles protruding with large spikes and his fingers armored, he cackled as he moved towards them. He charged without any hesitation, sending a heavy haymaker into his opponent's cheek. The bodyguard flew back, leaving nothing but his black shoes in his spot. Yin stomped the ground, a bit of the floor breaking off and jumping up into the air.

The inscriptions on the back of his gauntlet began to glow gold. He punched the piece, the rubble turning into a tipped spike and hitting another bodyguard dead in the chest. Yin saw a sword being swung his way, reacting fast. He caught it in his grip, before jumping up and kicking the man in the face. The man was sent sliding across the dance floor, the sword still in his hand.

"I guess you could say, there is Blood on the Dan-" Yin started, before hearing the sound of cocking rifle. He turned around, seeing the DJ pulling out a machine gun and begin to lay waste. Before Yin could move, he knew several bullets would hit him before he could bling.

He squeezed his hands shut tight, the armor on his forearms extending and encompassing both of his arms. His armor covered clear up to his shoulders. He raised them to block the bullets, feeling the pieces of iron and metal ricochet off of his arms. He held his stance, waiting to hear the faint click of an empty magazine.

As soon as he heard it's faint clink, he charged the DJ. He jumped, landing infront of the DJ.

"You ruined my joke!" Yin shouted, before he sent an uppercut into his chin. The hit knocked the DJ's bear mask off of his head and up off his feet. Yin sent a front kick into the DJ's stomach, slamming him into the wall. The DJ slammed into the wall, creating a noticeable crater in the wall.

Then he heard a different kind of clicking sound. He turned around, seeing the two girls standing on the dance floor. He noticed the blades on the one in white's shoes making the sound.

"Mei? Who is he?" Miltia asked, grinding the blades edges on her hands. Mei shrugged, uncrossing her arms.

"I don't know, Militia. But we need to teach him a lesson." Melanie stated, narrowly watching Yin. Yin smirked, jumping off the DJ podium and landing before the girls. He clapped his hands, looking between the both of them.

"Ladies! Please! There is more than enough of me to go around!" He said, before Miltia lunged at him. She sent a straight punch, Yin ducking to the left. She threw her arm out to the right, her blades edges missing him by inches.

"Woah! Please! I don't hit a lady-" Yin started, before Melanie jumped and kicked him dead in the chest. He fell onto his back, shaking his head. He looked towards them, thinking he was seeing double. Then he remembered he was fighting twins. "Alright, that' wasn't nice." He jumped onto his feet, shaking his hair out.

Mei rushed forward, jumping up and kicking him. Yin raised his arms to block the hit, only to get elbowed hard in the side by Militia.

Yin stumbled back, holding his bruised side. He groaned softly to himself, barring his teeth in agony. "Alright then...time to _you a_ lesson."

He moved towards Militia first, his hands up in a fighting stance. She sent several jabs towards him, each one being deflected his armored forearms. When she pulled back for a cut, he struck. He grabbed onto her left wrist, throwing her up into the air. He moved out of the way, letting her fall to the floor. He heard a hard 'thunk' from behind, crossing her off. Melanie grew furious, jumping towards him. Yin, however, expecting it this time.

He caught her foot when she was closing in, and threw her hard towards the wall of the DJ stand. She hit the wall, knocking the DJ equipment over on impact. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry about that!" Yin said, holding a fist over his mouth. He really did feel bad over hurting these poor girls. He watched Militia walk away, or more accurately, limp away.

"Call me!" He said, his smile fading away. "Sorry again..." He heard some nonchalant walking from behind him, then a sharp whistle. He turned around, smirking in delight. He saw Junior, a rocket launcher in hand.

"You'll pay for that." Junior said, before aiming the weapon towards Yin.

"The girls or the drink?" Yin asked, just before the rockets shot out and homed in on him. Yin stomped the ground, bits of rubble flying into the air. He send several quick jabs, the pieces of dance floor hurdled towards the rockets and making exploding them. He hit the last piece of rubble, the explosions leaving clouds of dust. That's when he heard Junior shouting.

Out of the dust cloud, Junior rushed him. He slammed the bat into Yin's stomach, then up into his side. Yin took several steps back, before Junior wound up and slammed the bat dead into Yin's flew back, rolling over several times before landing on his knees and rushing Junior. He ducked under another swing, chuckling. He slammed his elbow into Junior's throat, stunning him.

He sent a flurry of a dozen body shots into Junior, each one feeling more and more of his body turning into slush. After one last body shot, Yin decided to finish with a powerful right hook. On impact, Junior flew back. He began rolling onto his stomach, coughing violently. He looked up, seeing Yin casually walking towards him. He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a handgun. Without hesitating, he shot for Yin's head. He then heard a hollow metal sound.

The armor extended over Yin's shoulders and his head, Yin's purple eyes glowing bright through the eye slits of his armored helm. He knocked his knuckles together, his inscriptions on his arms and hands glowing once more. He started to charge Junior, his roar of fury shattering the glass as he passed. Junior stood up, his weapon limp in his hand.

Junior was hit full force in the chin, flying back and shattering the glass window behind him and falling into the street. Junior landed with a violent thump. Yin landed beside him, his armor retracting back into his bracers. Yin was heaving, his hands on his knees. He looked up, seeing a familiar red cloak. Ruben stood across from him, his eye brow raised.

"Yin?" Ruben asked, almost wondering if he really was standing before his older brother.

"Yeah? Sup, bro?" Yin said, wiping the sweat off of his cheeks. Ruben walked over to Junior, seeing his cheeks black and blue and his shallow breaths.

"Yeah..." Yin started, chuckling a bit. H leaned onto his heels, letting out a breath. "There's a story to this incident..."

Yin Xiao Long. 17. Yellow.


	5. Ruben Thorn

_ "Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past..."_

* * *

The shop was empty, all except the old man behind the counter. His huge gray eyebrows the first thing Ruben noticed. That and the ever present look of anxiety whenever Ruben came to this shop. The old man's eyes watched Ruben with caution, worried of being robbed by some local delinquent. Ruben let his thoughts return to more pressing matters, and moved his way towards the CDs. Ruben crouched besides the CDs, his finger running over the edges of the cases. Ruben looked over several disks, each artist making it that much more difficult to find one to buy. Truth's new album _EE_ reached the top of the charts, and Ruben always enjoyed the other worldly rock that Truth put out. He turned up the volume on his earphones, drowning in the sound of the rocking guitar and brutal drums sending him out of his body and his mind. He could feel each strum of the string echo through his body, the drums adding bolts to follow. He felt his eyes shut for a brief moment, his smile growing ever so slightly. He couldn't hear the sound of the approaching feet, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ruben felt his smile immediately disappear, his pleasant mood going with it.

He felt the sharp pull of his shoulder, turning him around. His hood fell off slowly, the annoyance in Ruben's face now present. He came face to face with a man with a fine black fedora, well made suit, a dark sword in hand. The man was pointing to his ears own ears. Ruben nodded, pulling his headset off and resting them on the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" Ruben asked, wondering what was the point of getting his attention. He looked over at the old man, wondering if he was responsible for this. The man in the fedora had an angered look to him, his teeth barred and, from Ruben could make out, furrowed brows under his dark shades.  
"I said, hands in the air!" The man stated, letting out a huff. Ruben raised a brow, before his mind made the connection. Weapon drawn, getting is attention, 'hands in the air.' Ruben took a step forward, staring the man in the eyes with a smirk gracing his lips.  
"You are...trying to rob me?" Ruben asked, taunting the man with his inquiry. He smiled wide, his tongue running over his right sharp canine tooth. He felt the point of his fang, staring into the man's glasses.  
"Yes!" The man said. Ruben looked over the man, sizing him up. Ruben moved his head softly, shoulder to shoulder. With a single thought, he nodded softly to himself.  
"Ooooh." Ruben said, a small chuckle erupting. His smile disappeared instantly, as he stared intently into the man's eyes.

"Make me." His right hand coiling into a fist, the man's hand tightening around his own weapon.

With a strong right hook, he sent the man flying across the store floor. The man could barely make out the cereal boxes, his mind blurring and his jaw possibly broken. The man landed beside the register, groaning softly in pain. Ruben's eyes shot over to the register, seeing another well dressed man leaning over the counter, cigar in the corner of his mouth and a cane in hand. His bright orange hair, dark wood green eyes, the black eyeliner under his eyes. The black bowler cap with the red strap ringing around it, white suit as clean as the man's pearl white teeth. His gray scarf tied around his neck. The man blew out a huff of smoke, looking over to another man in a similar black suit. He motioned his head towards Ruben. The man nodded, unholstering his weapon. Pulling back the slide of his pistol, a round in the chamber and setting his crosshairs on Ruben. Ruben smirked, narrowing his eyes.

Not even a moment later, the man found a boot in his chest. Ruben sent the man through the front window of the shop, jumping out to join him. Glass sent scattered over the street, the man's arms around his hurting stomach. Ruben placed his boot against the man's face, his hand reaching slowly behind him for his weapon. With a firm grip, he pulled out his weapon. He flipped the weapon in his hand, the weapon unfolding and transforming into the large scythe. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the man with the cigar wave his hand, sending several more men at Ruben.

Ruben spun the weapon, his fingers cracking over the lever and loading a shell into the chamber. He slammed the scythe head against the concrete, his weapon's blade easily cutting into the ground. He stared at the man in the bowler cap, his sights on the front door. He reached for his music player, shutting off the music that continued to play. Ruben counted off three men that exited the store, one with a pistol and the other two had swords. He couldn't help but smirk.

They underestimated him.

Ruben dug his weapon out of the ground without hesitation, before jumping up and firing a round directly into one of the men's chest. The man fell back, the barrage of beads blasting him through the broken window. Ruben flew back due to the recoil, rolling over his shoulders back onto his feet. With another flick of the wrist, he flipped his weapon, the barrel pointed behind him and his eyes on the man with pistol in hand. He shot, propelling himself towards the man. Ruben saw the look of pure fear, making him gleefully laugh. He landed in front of the man, jabbing the end of the scythe into the man's gut. In a single fluid motion, he flipped back, the scythe's base slamming into the man's side and tossing him into the air.

Ruben turned around, throwing the scythe at the other remaining swordsman. The scythe began spinning the man, catching the man with the base of the weapon and stabbing into the wall behind him. The man felt his legs go numb, the scythe pinning him to the wall by the waist. His fist began pounding on the weapon, his gasps for air being tuned out by the bowler cap man's words.

"You were worth every cent," The bowler cap man said, flicking off the ash of his cigar onto the face of the downed man. "Truly you were. Now, Red," He turned to Ruben, smirking with a sense of superiority. "This is when our little game ends." Ruben reached behind his back, throwing up his second scythe into the air. The weapon uncollapsed into scythe form, being caught in Ruben's hand. Ruben gripped his weapon with both hands, staring into the man's eyes. The bowler cap man saw his reflection in the weapon's clean blade, running his hand through his bangs.  
"Full of toys, I see." The man commented, before lifting his cane and pointing it towards Ruben. The bottom of the cane flew up, making a pair of red crosshairs. Ruben raised a brow, wondering what exactly the man was using.

The man shot a missile towards Ruben, who rolled out of the way as soon as he saw the man pull the trigger. Ruben landed on his knees, only to have another missile shot at him. He quickly loaded a round into the chamber and fire, flinging himself out of the way of the missile.

He landed back onto his feet, slamming the head of his scythe to stop from sliding too far away. He looked around, the area was covered in a dense dirt cloud. Ruben coughed a bit, the dirt kicked up from the explosion getting into his system. He looked around, not seeing the man's silhouette in the cloud. Ruben spun in a circle, not even seeing him on the street. He looked up as the dust began to clear, seeing the man climbing a ladder.

Ruben walked over to the man pinned to the wall, getting his weapon back. He slammed his elbow against the man's forehead, crushed the man's head between the brick wall and his elbow, knocking him unconscious. He pulled his other scythe out of the wall, flicking his wrists and loading both of his weapons. As he placed the barrels behind him, he heard the whimper and cries of the old man. He looked over at the store, seeing the old man standing outside. His hand were pressed against his temples, his mouth ajar and a visibly vain pulsing in his temple. He turned to Ruben, his eyes shooting to the broken front window.

"I'm going after him." Ruben said, walking towards the ladder. The man waved his hands at Ruben carelessly, about to pull out his own hair for how much it will cost to fix this mess.

Ruben jumped and shot his weapons, landing atop of the building. He looked up ahead, seeing the bowler cap man. The man was standing besides the edge of the building, shaking his head at Ruben. Ruben collapsed his weapons into their gun form, aiming both barrels at the man.

As Ruben opened his mouth to speak, he heard the sound of an aircraft. The familiar sound of propellers. A massive gunship flew down towards the building they stood on, obviously picking up the bowler cap man. Ruben shot at the side of the aircraft, his beads ricochetting off with no avail. He flicked his wrists to shoot and fired again. He heard no shots. He felt no recoil. All he heard was the all to familiar dead click. He reached for his bag, knowing he would need to reload. He opened his bag, only to find he had none left.

"End of the line Red!" Bowler cap man shouted, before tossing a single piece of Red dust at Ruben. Ruben's eyes shot open, the man's weapon already primed and fired at the very explosive dust. With the shot closing in and no way to get out of the way, Ruben shut his eyes while holding up his weapons to form a sort of shield. The shot made contact and a deafening explosion was heard. Moments later, he could make out the man's cackle over the faint buzzing. Ruben barely opened his eyes, seeing the locks of blonde hair made into a proper bun, black cape, and a purple rune that seemed to have shielded he and whoever from the explosion.

Ruben stood there in a daze, his heart racing and a bead of sweat running down his temple. Nonchalantly, the woman pushed up her glasses, before sending a barrage of purple essence towards the gunship. The pieces exploded on impact, rocking the gunship back. The bowler cap man ran into the cockpit, as Ruben stood there hopelessly. He saw the woman cast a spell over the gunship, a dense black cloud forming overhead. He narrowed his eyes, not allowing himself to be dead weight in this bout. He tightened his hands, spinning his weapons back into their scythe forms.

From the darkness of the ship he could make out a pair of bright glowing golden eyes. He stabbed one of his weapons into the ground, before pulling his arms back and throwing one of his scythes towards the dark figure, a devilish smile forming. Before the scythe could even make contact, the figure raised her hand. The tip of the blade was a mere inch away from the palm of her hand. Without a beat, the figure flicked her wrist. The scythe was sent back at breakneck speeds, the base of the weapon pinning Ruben to the ground and narrowly missing his throat. Ruben tried to move his shoulder, the weapon's hold making it impossible to move.

He groaned, looking up at the gunship with a burning fury. He saw the figure wave her arm, placing these red runes on the ground. The runes began to spin at great speeds, and then started flashing. The blonde haired woman turned to Ruben, flicking her wand up and jumping away. Ruben was flung aside, his weapon pulled with him as a series of explosions were detonated. Ruben landed on his back and roared, grabbing his weapon and prepared to throw it again. As he swung his arms back to make the throw, he saw the gunship taking off, leaving him and the woman on the roof. He turned to the lady, his chest heaving.

"Nice moves, Miss..." He stopped dead in his spot, the lovely face of Glynda Goodwitch. He cursed under his breath, his heart stopping and his weapon dropping onto the floor. The look on her face was all but pleased.

* * *

"I shouldn't have to explain how serious this is. You put others and yourself at great risk." Glynda complained, pacing across the table from Ruben. Ruben was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed and his eyes focused averting their gaze from Glynda. It's only been a few hours since he met the Huntress, and he already knew she was going to be the, 'You shouldn't do this', 'You shouldn't do that' kind of person. She held her scroll in her hand, her puffy white sleeves keeping Ruben from peering over to see what she was writing. He opened his mouth in protest.

"It was a simple mis-"

"An attack!" She said without as much as a warning, holding her scroll against her chest. She shook her head, focusing on Ruben. "And you, a boy, decide to fight not only dangerously armed men, but a piloted gunship." Ruben remained silent, letting out a huff. She stopped for a moment, her eyes losing their fire and gaining a sort of begrudging respect. "Such behavior...should be congratulated." He felt his ears perk up to the sound of that. Then the reverse happened, respect gone and the fired returned. "Then punished." She smacked her whip against the table, Ruben's eyes shooting up at her. She was impressed, he didn't so much as flinch. He made a noise with his lips, before turning and looking the other way. She rolled her eyes, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face before letting out a sigh.

"Either way, someone would like to meet you.' She said, stepping aside. Ruben narrowed his eyes, wondering who would want to meet him. Chief of Police? The Mayor? He turned his eyes to the door, seeing a well dressed man in a black linen button up shirt and a dark green vest. A mug of coffee in his hand, and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Ruben Thorn..." The man, who Ruben immediately recognized as Professor Ozpin, sat in front of him. "You have silver eyes." He noted.

"Um..." Ruben started, feeling his palms actually start sweating and his stoic face begin to take a look of confusion. He held up a scroll, showing the beat down Ruben laid on those mooks in front of the Dust shop. Ruben felt a tugging at the ends of his lips, fighting back a chuckle in his throat.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked, his face not showing any weakness, nor strength. Just neutrality. It made Ruben uncomfortable. Ruben readjusted himself in his seat, shivers being sent down his spine and his hair raising on end. Ruben let out a slow breath, getting his nerves under control. He narrowed his eyes, leaning slowly forward. He took a cookie off the plate, taking a bite out of it almost painfully slow.

"My uncle. Qrow." Ruben said, mouthful of cookie. He swallowed the piece in his mouth, before grabbing two more pieces and stuffing them easily into the corners of his mouth. He laid his hands out on the desk, chewing on the mouthful of chocolate and delicious dough slowly. He shut his eyes in bliss, the warm dough melting the chocolate slightly. "He taught me how to use that."

"That is rather impressive, I have to say."

"I do what I can." Ruben said, letting out a small chuckle. Bits of cookie flying out of his mouth. Ozpin simply nodded, laying his mug on the desk. He intertwined his fingers, staring into Ruben's eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Do you have to ask?" Ruben said, swallowing his mouthful and smiling. his voice showing some enthusiasm and a smile growing. "You're Professor Ozpin. One of the greatest Hunters to ever exist! Your also the headmaster at Beacon!" Ozpin smirked, turning to Glynda.

"I seem to have a fan-"

"I wouldn't say fan!" Ruben said, his hands up in defense. "It's more along the lines of someone who...was inspired by you! I mean, you're one of the best and one of the reasons-" Ruben stopped himself, feeling himself getting giddy and happy. He stopped for beat, before he growled it out and began to shake his head. He turned his gaze away from Ozpin, his hand running over his right cheek. "...reasons I want to be a Hunter." He finished in a hush.

"A Hunter you say?" Ozpin asked, raising a brow. His lips began to cur. "You want to become one?"

"Well..." Ruben rotated his hand, his other hand scratching his cheek. "Yeah. I mean, I want to be able to be the guy who does something right. I mean," He let out a huff, leaning back in his seat."All my life I've been a day late and a dollar short." He looked over at Glynda. "Would have been dead twice over if it wasn't for her. I just...I want to be the guy who can do some good. I mean, life is a challenge. A story. A story that isn't happy, that is full of dark and malevolent creatures." He let out a breath, feeling his eyes beginning to tear up. "I...I want to be the guy who gives those stories their happy ending, ya know?" Ozpin remained silent, looking over at Glynda. She turned away, as if upset.

"Well, Mr. Thorn," He stood up from his seat. "How would you like to attend Beacon?"

"You can't be serious?" Ruben asked, out of a mix of both surprise and disbelief.

"Oh, but I am." Ozpin grabbed his mug off of the table, taking a sip of it before turning to the door. "I'll see you at Orientation in a few days time. Have a safe flight."

* * *

"Alright!" Yin shouted, wrapping his arms around Ruben. Effortlessly, Yin hoisted Ruben into the air, spinning in circles the entire time. Ruben felt his body about to burst, his breathing cut off and his back about to break. "My little bro! With me! at Beacon! This is too good to be true!"

"Let..." Ruben let out a breath, groaning. "...go..."

"Right!" Yin left go, letting Ruben fall to the ground. Ruben hunched over, his hands on his knees as he steadied his breathing. "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited! Like...nothing bad can happen! You're bumped up two years! Two years! You'll be like...advanced!"

"Look, Yin?" Ruben started, holding out a hand to halt Yin's thoughts. "Seriously, it's not a big deal-"

"My bro!? Not a big deal? That's like telling me that pancakes aren't a big deal! Or Puppies!" Yin emphasized, wiping away a fake tear as he rested the back of his hand against his forehead. "All those adorable puppies!"

"Two years..." Ruben moved slowly over to the glass, sighing. He could feel his anxiety acting up, his mind racing. "Two years, Yin."

"So? Two years closer to being a Hunter! Your dream!" Yin said, sending playful jab into Ruben's shoulder.

"Two years of having to get to your level of combat prowess and intelligence." Ruben smirked. "The last part won't be too hard."  
"Oh ha ha."

_"The robbery was lead by nefarious Roman Torchwick..." _The monitor said, showing an all to familiar face. Ruben pushed past Yin, along with several other people and watched the screen with the upmost attention. _"Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police department."_

"The maniac stole a freaking gunship." Ruben mumbled, shaking his head. "Shouldn't be hard to find one flying around."

_"...Faunus civil rights program..." _The rest of the message was just noise to Ruben, who wondered why Roman would want to rob a single Dust shop. Such high class criminals typically don't hit little stores in Vale. He walked back towards his seat beside the window, watching as they passed through the clouds.

"Listen..." Yin sat beside him, an arm around his neck. "You'll do great. If there is anyone I believe should be here more than anyone else," He knocked Ruben's shoulder with his free hand. "It's you, pal." They turned when the monitor turned off, a hologram of Glynda appearing before the passengers of the ship.

_"Hello and welcome to Beacon..." _

"Who's that?" Yin asked, nudging Ruben's elbow.

_"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."  
_

"Oh."

_"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy."_

"More like pure dumb luck." Ruben mumbled, growling lowly. He looked over at Glynda, wondering if she knew that Ozpin would ask him to go to their school. Was she disappointed? Upset? Angry? Scared? That last one got to Ruben, wondering why Glynda would be scared for him.

_"...You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." _With that message, Glynda disappeared, leaving the passengers to rush the windows to look at the school. Ruben kept staring into the floor, rubbing his temples slowly. His mind began to play several different scenarios in his head, his heart thumping his throat.

"Looky here! You can see Signal!" Yin said, before chuckling a bit. Ruben nodded, sighing. He heard the sound of a boy gagging, his head shooting up. He could see the boy running off to the nearest trashcan. The look of green in his cheeks almost making himself sick.

"View's not for everyone!" Yin said, watching him move along. Yin moved next to Ruben, smiling. "Just you wait, you'll find out that this is the best thing to ever happen to you! You are one of the be-"

The rest of Yin's lovely speech was cut short with the sound of vomiting and people getting grossed out by it. The looks of disgust on their faces and the annoyed look on Yin's made Ruben smile a bit. He let out a light chuckle, looking towards the floor.  
"Maybe it won't be _too_ bad."


	6. The Shining Beacon Part 1

The ship landed shortly after the last spewing sound of VomitBoy. Ruben felt the ship land on the deck, before rising to his feet and walking with Yin out the door. Ruben walked off the ship, his hands at his sides. He heard the sound of sickness and the smell of throw up in the air. He heard the rushing of feet, the boy's shoulder running into Ruben's arm. His eyes followed the blonde haired boy rush to the nearest trashcan and let out another mouthful of bile and sickness.

He turned away, feeling his own stomach rumbling sickly. He ran a hand over his stomach, feeling his mouth filling with spit. He swallowed hard, fighting the sickness. He looked over to his right, seeing Yin in disbelief at the sights. He spun on his heels, getting a full view of the surrounding area. The lovely green grass, the clear skies, the puffy white clouds. Ruben turned his sights forward, looking past the crowd of people and seeing the majesty of the school. The towers connected by bridges to the main school. The sheer size of the place making Ruben almost quake in his boots. Ruben felt his eyes wander, surveying the area for any other worthy sights. He felt his eyes fall upon the students, his lips curling into a smile.

"Vale ain't got nothing on this place! Don't you agree, little bro?" Yin asked, crossing his arms and looking up at the school. A moment passed with no answer from Ruben. "Ruben?"

"Look at that!" Ruben said, his eyes following a young woman with a weapon in hand. His jaw dropped, his eyes growing wide with unfathomable joy. "A collapsable staff! Oh! Oh! And that girl's got a sword with mystic runes! I didn't think those were still made!"

"Ruben!" Yin said, patting his shoulder to get his attention. Ruben turned to him, his smile growing still and his knees shaking. "They're just weapons. Hold onto your mind while you still have it."

"Just weapons?" Ruben asked, a mix of shock and disgust blending into the excitement and bewilderment. He turned to the students, wondering how Yin could call them, 'Just weapons.'? "They are an extension of ourselves! Our tools of the trade! That, and they are _so_ cool!"

"Your weapons surely can't match a stick that can transform into a smaller stick." Yin said dryly, rolling his eyes. Ruben blinked for a moment, nearly forgetting his twin scythes tied to his lower back. Ruben smirked, reaching around and grasping the handle of his weapon.

With a chuckle, he tossed one of his scythes into the air and prepped his hand for catching it. The weapon was locked in gun form and spun while it descended before landing grip first into his hand. Ruben spent not even a moment before he started resting the weapon in his arms.

"Of course not! I love Han and Gren! Made 'em with my own two hands." Ruben said, cradling the weapon. He recalled the long nights, the overwhelming heat, the hours spent getting the weapon to unfold and lock just right. The sheer amount of man hours put into just one of these scythes. "That doesn't mean I can't appreciate others. It's like meeting some a new person every time...and better." He finished, his smile faltering and his typical scowl ready to return. Yin rolled his eyes without a sort of negative force behind it, doing it almost humorously. He grabbed Ruben's weapon out of his arms and began inspecting it.

The smooth blood red metal, the golden lever and pitch black trigger and guard. The barrel hidden cleverly in the base of the scythe. The latch to release the empty clips right next to the top of the trigger guard. The heat vents located on the upper part of the base of the scythe. Then Yin could see the clean cut smooth blade that Ruben devoted days to sharpening and forming just right. the iron crescents in the chine of the weapon, showing the number of times he spent heating it and pounding it into form. Yin couldn't believe not only how well it was made but how much time Ruben devoted to the weapon. That's not even including it's sister still holstered.

"While it is a sweet to see new weapons, the person who uses it is more important. Which is why you need to not get excited over the weapon, bro. There is a bunch of people here, probably needing friends like you. Kind, responsible, determined, nutty friends." Yin said with a playful smile, before tossing the weapon back. The weapon convulsed and transforming into it's scythe mid throw, Ruben catching it with his extended hand. With a spin of the wrist, it collapsed itself back into gun form. He ran a finger over the smooth cold metal, smiling a bit to himself.

"Why do I need people when I ha-" He looked up briefly, seeing Yin running towards a group of his friends that were waving him down. Yin looked over his shoulder, waving goodbye to his little brother.  
"I need to catch up with old friends! See ya! Bye! Have fun!" Yin motormouthed off, before taking off in a sprint to greet them. Ruben stood there in a daze, weapon in hand and his scowl returning. He couldn't help but realize that this was bound to happen, mistaking his brother for the kind of person to help him stand before teaching to walk.

"Typical." He muttered under his breath, holstering his weapon. He looked over at where Yin was running, seeing Yin jokingly talking to his friends. Laughing and discussing the fun times they've had. Ruben narrowed his eyes, rubbing his right mutton chop. "Fresh off the barge and not even a map." He turned around, a million thoughts running through his mind.

_"Where are the Dorms? Cafeteria? Do we have a Dorm? Lockers? Where are the classes? Where do we put our weapons?" _His thoughts were cut short when he knocked heads with a fellow student and fell back. The back of his right foot tripped over his left and Ruben landed on his back, groaning while rubbing his hurting forehead. He felt the blood rushing to his head, his teeth barred as he suppressed every curse under the sun.

"Are you dense? Do you realized what could have happened?" A voice complained, with a painful note to them at that. The voice was suave, almost lovely to hear. Yet, Ruben could hear the burning anger and general superiority go hand in hand with the elegance. He groaned louder, his head booming as he slowly sat up.

"I'm fine, by the way." Ruben said, looking up to meet a pair of snow white eyes. His eyes met with the eyes of Winter, who's expression was all but pleased. His snow white hair was messy yet probably style to seem that way, his dress suit and smooth vest as white as the man's own hair. His black slacks held up by a leather belt, the buckle having a snowflake emblem. Ruben's eyes fell onto the briefcase besides Winter's feet, focused on what Winter was doing. Winter saw the briefcase was open, a sharp scream erupting out of his mouth as he checked the contents of his briefcase. He ran his fingers over the vials of Dust, not a single one busted or even cracked. He sighed in relief, turning to Ruben to blame him for almost destroying them and the front of the school. Then he saw it. A single broken vial of Red Dust, with the red powder seeping between the pieces of broken glass.

"You stupid child!" He shouted, standing over him. Ruben growled, standing up to tell Winter off for his words. Ruben, unknowingly, stomped down on the vial and pivoted his foot. The contents sparked and exploded underneath his foot, the explosion covering both Ruben and Winter in a cloud soot and ash. Winter stood there, his whole body shaking violently. Ruben watched as bouts of ash started falling off of Winter, before he stomped his foot and pointed his finger at Ruben. "You've done it now!"

"Should I apologize or will you blame me for trying to be a decent person?" Ruben asked, barring his teeth. He tightened his fist, standing eye to eye with Winter. Winter smirked, his hand moving down to wrap his fingers around his revolver. Ruben's own hand moved to draw his lever action, loosening his wrist while he moved.

"How about you both calm down?" A voice spoke out, just as the two were reaching for their respective weapon. This voice, by contrast, was rather gruff and yet soft spoken. The gravel in his voice conflicting with the delicacy he spoke with. Ruben and Winter turned to the owner said voice, equally annoyed and confused.

With the closing sound of the book he held in his hand, Blair turned to them with a look of maturity. Blair smirked under his scarf, having to stop the wee children from fighting on the play ground. His hood was up over his head and a dark red scarf was wrapped around his face.

His overcoat ended at around his ankles, the dirty mountain boots he wore the only other form of clothing that wasn't hidden by the jacket. Because of the hood and the large scarf around his face, the only thing that noticeable was the pair of amber eyes burning in the darkness.

A pair of eyes that quickly snapped to Ruben. "Especially you, Red."

"Whatever." Ruben growled out, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms, looking away from the two. Blair pointing his book towards Winter, as if to make a point.

"You don't 'whatever' the Heir to the Frost Industries. The leading benefactor of Dust." Blair said in a 'matter of fact' way.

"Thank you!" Winter said, softly clapping his hands to Blair. Blair then turned to Winter, his eyes taking a turn towards scornful.

"The same family who treat their Faunus workers like slaves and scum. That isn't even going into the many shady partners they have worked with over the years." Blair added.

"Want some of this too?" Winter asked, waving his hands up in the air. Blair shook his head and turned away, opening his book and walking away from Ruben and Winter. Ruben shot a look of hateful eyes at Winter, before walking off in a huff.

He could hear the sound of feet following him, his right hand reaching for his weapon just in case Winter decided to get the drop on him.

"Hey," An unconfident and timid voice spoke out, before the boy moved quickly to walk by Ruben's side. "I saw that little scene. Wasn't exactly the best way to make friends if you ask me."

"Neither is vomiting from a simple flight." Ruben countered, smelling the bile still fresh on the boy's breath. The boy cupped his mouth, breathing into it and smelling his breath. He shrugged it off, smiling.

"Air sickness is very common actually. One out of every three people suffer from it actually." He said, chuckling nervously. Ruben remained silence, the chuckle dying out shortly after. The boy remained silent for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Jaune. Jaune Arc."

"Ruben. Ruben Thorn." Ruben said carelessly, turning to speak to the boy. The youthful innocence in Jaune's eyes was apparent, the baby cheeks he still had, the messy blonde hair. Ruben felt a little bit better. If someone like Jaune can get in, so could Ruben. Ruben nodded, before continuing to walk on. Jaune followed him, his hands his his pockets. Ruben could hear Jaune begin to whistle to himself. Either trying to annoy him or catch his attention, he did not know. After a solid five minutes, he abruptly turned to Jaune, stopping in his tracks. Jaune stopped with him. Ruben stared into Jaune's eyes, taking a step forward. "Why are you here?"

"What?" Jaune asked, his cheeks flushing and hands clamming up. He took a step back, past experience telling him that boys who take the first step forward are usually the ones who are wiling to fight. "What do you-"

"You don't know even know me, yet you follow me." Ruben stated, seeing the realization hit Jaune moments later. Jaune rubbed his cheek, shrugging softly.

"Well...I feel like everyone deserves to have a friend. Especially you, considering you almost got into with that Mr. Frost. And Mom always said, 'strangers are friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said, smiling softly at his mother's wise words. Ruben opened his mouth to snark, probably something the lines of his mother. Yet, he opened his mouth only to have the words not follow.

_"Friend?" _Ruben thought softly to himself, feeling his mind stop to process this thought. He turned away for a moment, his eyes blank of all emotion.

"Friend..." He murmured to himself, almost disbelieving he heard that word. Jaune's eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Your mom..." Ruben immediately said, waving his hand down to collect his thoughts. He fumbled with his hands, shutting his eyes tight. He let out a anxiety filled sigh. "...sounds sweet."

"She's the best." Jaune stated, cracking a real smile to Ruben. Ruben nodded, his hand running over the back of his neck. Jaune looked at the handle of one of Ruben's weapons, his jaw dropping.

"What's that?" He asked cautiously. Ruben raised a brow, following his eyes to his weapon.

"Oh," He smirked, reached down to pull out the weapon. In a fluid motion, he threw the weapon up into the air and the gun constructing into it's scythe form. He caught it in his hand, spun the weapon in his hands and slammed the blade into the ground before him. "This is Han."

"Hi Han..." Jaune said, letting out a breath of anxiety. The weapon was as big, if not bigger, than Jaune. The blade was just as wide and about a hundred times as deadly. "So..." He gulped loudly, taking a quick step back. "A big scythe."

"Two big scythes actually." Ruben said, turning to show him the other. "Twin High Impact Lever action Shotguns. Both of which are modified handle various ammo types, and both transform into individual scythes."

"Oh...' Jaune said, knowing he had no idea what Ruben just described. Ruben looked over at Jaune's own equipment, nodding as if to acknowledge it.

"Old school sword and shield?"

"Yeah..." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My great great grandfather used it in the war."

"That's...nice." Ruben mumbled, rubbing his cheek. He couldn't help but feel as if he showed off a bit too much. A big scythe that doubles as a shotgun typically tromps a simple sword in this day and age. He rotated his hand, hoping something will come to him. "Still a nice weapon though. Looks as if it's kept in a good condition, the sheath is clean and shining. Plus, using it is very...honorable."

"What?" Jaune asked, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

Ruben smiled, leaning against his scythe as he spoke to Jaune.

"In a world with Dust and firearms, to willing run into battle with sword and shield. Fight tooth and nail is very honorable in my opinion. I know I wouldn't be able to do that." Ruben admitted, smiling a bit. He turned the main entrance, nodding. "Let's go Jaune, we better get to orientation so we know what to do."

"After you, Amigo!" Jaune said, raising his hand for a high five. Ruben picked his weapon out of the ground and ignored him, too wrapped up in the idea Jaune just called him a friend. After giving himself a highfive, Jaune followed Ruben to the orientation room.


	7. The Shining Beacon Part 2

Ruben couldn't even hear his own thoughts over the sound of the new students bustling and talking. Speaking of fabled Beowolves and ye old monsters. Something along the lines of a cross between a bear, spider, wolf, dragon. He shook his head, trying to drown out the noise to hear his own thoughts. His hands rested in his coats pockets, his eyes scanning the room for Yin. He passed his eyes over probably a hundred or so people. Despite the noise, Ruben was impressed. The orientation room was unbelievable. Truly a sight to behold. The gunmetal gray walls, old and strong. The well furbished floors and the beautiful glass windows.

The glass windows above the podium a circle, with four small ones within that. If it meant anything other than just circles, it went above Ruben's head. He blinked, focusing on finding Yin once more. Coincidently, Yin was also looking for Ruben, standing up on the shoulders of a fellow student. Maybe a friend. Maybe a random stranger he coaxed into helping him. He saw Ruben, waving his hands and grinning widely. He felt his body dip forward, before leaning his body back and steadying himself.

"Ruben! Over here, bro! Ruben! I! Am! Right! He-"" He shouted, before the student under him misplaced his foot and toppled over. Yin yelped, landing atop of the student. Ruben smiled and chuckled, walking towards his brother to help him off of the floor. Jaune watched Ruben walk away, nodding.

"That's alright...just...I got to meet with someone any...any..." Jaune said, his voice losing luster and confidence. He waved off Ruben, his smile fading when he saw Ruben didn't even care to look back. Jaune stood there in silence, losing the closest thing to a friend since he got here. He walked away without another word. His shoulders slouched, his heart heavy and a pair of green eyes following him.

"So, making any friends?" Yin asked, smiling a bit. Ruben scoffed leaning down to lend him a hand. Yin swatted it away playfully, pulling his arms back. He hopped onto his feet, his arms out for balance and his breath steady. Yin landed perfectly, before clapping his hands together and pumping his arms. "As I was saying...make any friends?" Ruben crossed his arms and turned away from Yin.

"Plenty." Ruben remarked, rolling his eyes. Yin placed his hands on his hips, leaning in to hear his brother's words. "Met a few after you ditched me for your pack of croons."

"Don't be like that!" Yin said, sighing. Yin couldn't hide it though. As much as he loved his little brother, he had to make friends. Not just for Yin's own sake but for himself. He knew that this Lone wolf thing wasn't healthy. As Yin looked over at Ruben's expression, he felt his heart break a bit. Yin lost his smile, upon seeing Ruben's scowl and eyes averted away from him. Ruben looked hurt, angry, and...embarrassed? He dropped his arms, his smile gone and his tone flat. "What happened, buddy?"

"I blew up." Ruben said in a grumble, groaning to himself out of anger. The image of the explosion popping into his mind and infuriating him once more. Yin, however, imagined his little brother throwing a tantrum, his arms flailing and his screams growing into more of a cry. Then he imagine Ruben with a bib, diaper, and a pacifier and starting laughing.

"You broke down?" Yin said, chuckling a bit. He pinched Ruben's cheek, his playfully shaking it. "Why? Did da baby spill his milk?"

"No! Like," Ruben's hand swatted away Yin's and he began to shake, his teeth barred and his eyes wide. He felt his vision getting hazy, a vain in his neck about to burst. He threw his hands away, let out a grunt of frustration. "Like Literally!"

"You!" Winter walked towards Ruben, a hand resting on his holster and the other pointing at him. Winter poked Ruben, his arms bulging his shirt."You dolt! You could have killed us!"

"Thanks for reminding me, Princess!" Ruben said, smacking the hand away and staring daggers at Winter. Ruben wanted nothing more than to send a cold straight into Winter's chin, bust his lip, and then make him pay for disrespecting him like that. Yin wanted to send a fist into Ruben's throat, sweep his legs, then kick him while he was down for being so irresponsible and narrow minded. Yin's jaw dropped, looking over at Winter and back to Ruben. The connection was immediately made and Yin stood there dumbstruck.

"Oh God, you actually blew up." He said, his voice deadpan and in shock. Winter turned to Yin, nodding.  
"Yes! He did!" Winter said, before remembering something. He reached into his pocket, shoving a pamphlet into Rubens' face. "Read this, kid. Get familiar with the Frost product before blowing up again."

The parchment said, "Dust and You! Learning what Dust is, how to use it, and how not to use it!" With a picture of a confused stick figure with a small baggie marked 'D'.

"Definitely," Ruben said, cracking a smile towards Winter. He grabbed the paper out of Winter's hand, nodding feverishly. "I'll get started right away." In that moment, he curled his hand into a fist, the paper crumpling in his hand before he dropped it on the floor and stomped on it for good measure. "Wow! Did I learn something new!"

"You annoying child."  
"Suck it, Princess."

"OK! Let's not get into the name calling!" Yin said, stepping between the both of them. A hand pressed against both their chests and creating distance between them. Ruben took a step forward, knowing all to well that Yin didn't want to have to break up a fight between the two of them. "Let's start over, eh?"

"I'm Ruben!" He started, pointing at Winter. "Cross me again, and I'll put you in the ground!" He ran his thumb across his throat, nodding to himself. "Understand?"  
"I'm Winter!" Winter cackled, shaking his head. "If I ever speak to you again, believe me, it will be _you_ in the ground. Understand?"  
"Bring it!"  
"Already did!"

The sound of the mic turning on pulled them out of their scream battle, a fight that caused all the students around them to back up and attempt to ignore. Yin shoved the two of them back, before staying between them both and crossing his arms. He looked towards the podium, waiting for the speech. Winter shot a look of hatred towards Ruben, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"I'll..." Ozpin started, the mic coming into focus and the room becoming quiet. He pushed his glasses up, letting out a heavy breath. "Keep this brief. You have traveled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He left the podium, walking to the side as Glynda took center stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready." Glynda said, dismissing everyone to head to the ballroom. Ruben turned to Yin, who's eyes surveyed Ozpin's demeanor. The general feeling of seriousness from Ozpin looked more staged than genuine. Ruben had felt the seriousness and actuality in his voice when they spoke, yet then there was a sense of compassion and understanding interlaced with it. Up on stage, there was a sense of dictatorship and 'Survival of the Fittest' vibe being given off. A vibe Ruben knew Yin felt.

"Something's off." Yin mumbled, rubbing his chin. Yin looked over at Ruben, nodding to him."I can feel it."

"Me too." Ruben said, nodding softly as well. "Just...a feeling."

"So, how about that speech?" Jaune piped in, leaning in towards Winter. Winter brushed him off and pushed past him, before leaving the three of them in the orientation room.

* * *

The ballroom was, quite possibly, rollout bed to rollout bed. The students talking about the monsters of Grimm, the headmaster, Glynda, and various other things. The Faunus uprising being talked about in hushes and in small packs. Ruben was laid out on his back, staring into the ceiling. His tight tank top on his body, his arms behind his head. His black and red sweats cuffed off at his knees. He heard the rushing of feet and a grunt. Yin landed beside him, his head landing on his pillow and a smile on his face.

In contrast to his brother, Yin was more...open with his body. His chest was bare, his frame and body type twice as thick and twice as defined as his younger brother. And most of the men in the room as well. His golden loose shorts tied in a knot and ended just under his knees. Ruben looked over at his older brother, who was running a hand through his golden locks. He pulled on his hair, before letting out a laugh and spreading his arms out.

"This! Is! Awesome!" Yin said, chuckling. He looked at Ruben out of the corner of his eyes. He shot up, his hands on his knees. "It's like summer camp! I wonder if we'll tell ghost stories and eat s'mores?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ruben commented, turning his eyes back to the ceiling. Yin rolled his eyes, sitting up on his knees.

"Relax, bro. First day skitters are always expected." Yin said, his palms resting on his knees as he turned to his brother. "Especially with you."

"Don't rub it in."

"I'm serious." Yin said, raising both hands. "So, any luck with the friendo business?"

"Any luck with being..." Ruben tried to think of a witty comeback. Anything to sting Yin, only to fall short and grumble. "No."

"Cheer up! I saw you with that blonde guy." He looked over to find him, to point out where Ruben's new best friend was. He saw the same boy walking about...in onesie bunny pajamas. With floppy ears on each foot and goggly eyes. "Yeah...That guy...New best friend!"

"Wouldn't call him a friend." Ruben mumbled. He thought of Jaune's comment then how they interacted with one another, wondering if he really was a 'friend' to him. They didn't hate each other, that was good.  
"But! You two don't hate each other! That's the first step!" Yin stated, before hearing Ruben groan and turn his back towards him. "Cheer up bro. It'll work out."

"You don't know that!" Ruben snapped, turning to him. Yin felt his face go flat, letting Ruben talk out whatever was on his mind. "I'm not like you, Yin! I'm not-" He growled, letting out a lowly roar. He tightened his hand, turning around and sent a punch into his pillow. He felt his knuckles buckle against the wood, falling onto his side and cradling his hurting hand. Yin counted to five to himself, before letting out a sigh.

"Ruben..." Yin whispered, moving close to his brother. "It's ok. It'll be ok." He rubbed Ruben's shoulder, smiling. "Remember when we were kids? And we would always get into trouble?"

"I remember you getting into trouble.' Ruben mumbled, feeling a smile breaking through his pain. He looked up towards Yin, his eyes having lost their cold nature and replaced with a sense of warmth and brotherhood. Safety and understanding. "Why bring that up?"

"We've been through worse." Yin nudged him softly with his fist. "And we've come back. You've come back. You'll see. It'll all work out. It's only been one day." Ruben rolled back onto his back, his left hand holding onto his right hand. He softly rubbed his knuckles, shutting his eyes and allowing the muscles and bones to relax.

He then heard a cough, his eyes turning to the source almost immediately. He saw Blair sitting against the farthest wall, his focus on a book he's been reading for the past hour with a candle lit beside him. His shoulders laid back, a leg kicked out in front of him and his book resting against his knee. Ruben narrowed his eyes, Yin noticing.

"Who's that?" Yin asked, getting onto his knees. Ruben shrugged, his eyes still on Blair.

"Some guy who got into it with Princess. Called him out on some Faunus stuff his dad's company apparently does." Ruben said, feeling Yin's hand grab the back of his neck and lift him off the ground.

"Sounds like a friend to me!" Yin said, proceeding to drag Ruben towards Blair. Blair turned the page of his book, hearing the protests of Ruben grow louder with every letter. His eyes turned away from his book, his eyes meeting Yin's.

"Good evening!" Yin sang, effortlessly pushing Ruben towards Blair. Ruben planted his heels into the floor, avoiding tripping onto Blair. Ruben looked over his shoulder and growled lowly at Yin, before turning to Blair. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have Blair point at him.

"You're the one who had that shout match with Frost." Blair noted, not batting an eyelash. Ruben averted his eyes, feeling his nerves getting the better of him.

"Ruben." He said, extending his hand and keeping his face turned away. Blair grabbed ahold of his hand, giving him a firm shake.

"Blair." He said, before letting go of his hand and returning to his book. Yin smiled, stepping between the two of them.

"That's a nice scarf, eh Ruben?" He asked, nudging Ruben's side. Ruben turned to him, seeing Yin's eyes motion towards Blair.  
"What? Oh...yeah. Nice scarf." Ruben said, knowing how strange that sounds. Yin turned to him, his jaw dropping.

"'Nice scarf?' Are you serious?" Yin mumbled, Ruben throwing his arms in the air and turning to Yin.

"You're the one who brought me over here!" Ruben mumbled back, barring his teeth. Ruben felt his eyes fall onto Blair's. The judgment they held, as if assessing him for any sort of weakness. Vulnerability he can exploit when the time was right. Then his eyes moved towards the book in Blair's hand.

"I'm sure you both have had the most wonderful day..." Blair started, the annoyance in his voice apparent. Not to mention the sound of him trying to withhold from yawning. "I would just like to read-"

"Read what?" Ruben asked, crossing his arms casually and feeling his body relax a bit.

"Before...bed...huh?" Blair asked, turning up towards Ruben. He wondered if he head Ruben correct. If he really wanted to hear him talk about some book he picked up an hour or two ago.

"The book. What are you reading about?" Ruben asked, the hostility and anxiety in his voice now gone. Blair turned to the book, opening it back up to find his page again.

"Oh...It's about this man who...well...who is cursed to be a monster. Until he can love and be loved in return." Blair explained, his voice easing and feeling his lips curl into a smile under his scarf.

"That's...interesting." Yin said, rubbing his cheek. He averted his eyes, letting out an awkward sigh.

"He does find it in the end?" Ruben asked, staring through the darkness under Blair's hood. Blair turned his eyes away, sighing. He wanted the beast to find love, and to be loved in return. After all he's been through, he's at least entitled to that.

"I hope so, kid." Blair admitted, closing his book. "We can hope, eh?"

"Of course." Ruben said, feeling his own smile growing. "We all need to have hope, especially in these times."

"More than you know, kid." Blair said, feeling his muscles relax and his mind at ease. He nodded towards Ruben, who nodded back. Yin wrapped an arm around his younger brother's throat, chuckling.

"There we go, bro!" He shouted, giving Ruben a congratulatory nuggie for being normal.

"Get off!" Ruben said, trying to break out of Yin's hold. His hands grasped Yin's forearms, knowing the futility of the attempt but still willing to try."Seriously! That hurts!"

"Will you both shut it?" A voice cried out, sitting up from their rollout and looking up at the both of them. The silk button up partially opened, the Prince's eyes staring daggers at Ruben. Yin let go of Ruben's throat, sensing the hostility would soon draw blood if he didn't act fast. "We are trying to get some sleep child. Would you rather wait for your big brother to read you a bedtime story and tuck you?"

"I'll tuck you in!" Ruben threatened, feeling Yin wrap around Ruben's waist and begin to pull him back towards their mats. "Better sleep with one eye open!"

"I should tell you the same thing!"

Blair turned his eyes to the burning candle beside him, before pinching it off and heading to bed.


	8. The First Step Part 1

"Wake up!" Yin shouted, knocking on the wooden floor besides Ruben's head. Ruben woke up, his eyes shooting open and his eyes staring directly into Yin's. Yin was smiling, before poking Ruben's nose. "Morning." He said in a soft voice. "The sun is out, and the moon is gone-"

"Shut up." Ruben grumbled, rolling onto his back and sitting up. He scratched his goatee, letting out a loud yawn. He rolled his shoulders back, hearing Yin jumping up and humming.

"Wake up lazy butt!" A voice said, the enthusiasm in her voice almost making Ruben excited for the day. Her short orange hair cut hanging down against her cheeks, her lovely turquoise eyes. Her collared black vest ended at her waist, with a layer of red and a layer of blue underneath.

With a white sleeveless top over her vest, with a small heart made in the shirt. She tightened her white gloves on her hand, standing over the boy she woke up. "It's morning! It's morning! It's! Morning!"

He, like Ruben, didn't seem as excited for the day. His black spiky hair all over the place, with a single pink strip of hair on the left side of his head. He wore a dark green long sleeved long sleeved tailcoat with a black collar around the edges of the coat.

He ran his hand down his tan pants, before letting out a small yawn. Ruben nodded, as if acknowledging the feeling of exhaustion.

"Today's going to be a good day!" He said, the rest of the students waking up. Yin loomed over Ruben, grabbing his undershirt and lifting him off the ground. Yin licked his lips, taking a deep breath of air. Smelling the food cooking in the distance. The maple syrup, the golden warm hotcakes.

"I smell pancakes!" The excitement in Yin's voice nearly leaped out into being. Without another word, he threw Ruben over his shoulder and rushed them to the kitchen, mumbling the word 'pancakes' at least a dozen times.

* * *

"...What was I thinking?" Nora, the orange hair girl said, to her parter Ren, the boy she apparently woke up this morning. Ruben sat across from them, his fork running over the golden skin of the hotcake. Mixing the runny butter with the now cold maple syrup.

Ruben shot a look up towards Nora, wondering if she ever stopped talking. Without evening speaking to the girl, he gathered through her nonsense that her and Ren grew up together.

She was the motormouth girl with the quiet guy. He was the calm and she was the storm. She loved sweets, and he was still waking up.

She stuffed an entire pancake into her mouth, nibbling on it slowly. "Or so, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She mumbled with the food hanging out of her mouth, before sucking it down in a single breath and raising her finger in the air.

She must've gotten an idea.

"Ohhh! We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we are on the same team together!" She said, laughing in delight of her own idea. Ruben raised his eyebrows, feeling his heart stop.

"Team?" Ruben asked, his appetite now officially gone. He turned to talk to Yin, who was not sitting next to him but was instead up at the line. Getting what must have been thirds. Ruben got up, marched over to his brother to demand some answers.

"That's right..." Yin said, watching the lady pour the syrup onto the stack of four pancakes. His stomach grumbling at the sight. "Don't skimp out, I want it all!"

"Hey!" Ruben grabbed Yin by the shoulder, spinning him around. Yin turned to his brother, raising a brow. "Did you kn-"

"Wait!" Yin said, looking over his shoulder at the lady. She stopped pouring the syrup, much to his disappointment. "I didn't say stop." She shrugged, continuing to pour the syrup. The cakes now drenched in the stuff and pooling in the plate. Yin turned back towards Ruben, crossing his arms and leaning in. "You were saying, bro?"

"What's this about teams?" Ruben asked, his anxiety and his mind running rampant. He could feel his heart about to burst, and not in a good way.

"Teams?" Yin asked, raising a brow obviously. He slowly clapped his hands against his cheeks, his eyes shooting wide open. "There are teams? I was not informed of this."

"Yin!" Ruben shouted, his hands curling into fists. "Are there or are there not?"

"Bro!" Yin grabbed Ruben's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Listen. Go get dressed, get your gear. I'll meet with you to talk about this. Because right now, a beautiful lady is calling me, and she is drenched in syrup." Ruben left without another word.

* * *

Ruben sat on the bench in the locker room, his weapons resting on his lap. He ran his hand over the cool metal, feeling naked without them by his side. He wondered how he could go eight hours without his lovely babies at his side. He heard the sound of a locker door slammed shut, turning to see Ren and Nora walking out of the locker room.

He couldn't help but laugh. The two were a pair. An odd pair, but a pair none the less.

"Weirdos, Am I right?" He heard a voice joke, turning around to see Yin. He was in his jacket, his hair combed down and his smile spotless. He walked over to Ruben, leaning against his locker. "Listen, buddy-"

"Don't you want to be on my team?" Ruben asked, standing up and laying his weapons on the bench. "I mean, we're brothers. We are suppose to have each other's backs."

"I do have you back." Yin said, sighing a bit. He ran a hand through his hair, wanting to let Ruben know lightly. "I just...think you need to break out of your shell."

"Today? Of all days?" Ruben asked, letting out a shallow breath. He looked over at his weapons, scoffing. "Today, I'm not some...awkward small talking kind of guy. I'm not getting to know anyone through what ever we do today." He walked over to one of the scythes, lifting it up.

He could see himself at the forge, the schematics given to him by Qrow, and the sleepless nights be spent slaving away. He raised it, showing it to Yin. Yin must have seen this weapon a million times, at the very least. But this was different. It was just looking at it, or admiring it. He realized what Ruben wanted. He wanted Yin to understand it. Understand exactly what Han and Gren were to him.

"This...this speaks for me. With these, I don't need to be...me. I'm not awkward, I'm not weird. With these, I'm the best I'll ever be. And The school, those other students, and Ozpin, and Glynda." Ruben let out a huff, shaking his head softly. "You. You all will see what I'm really capable of after today."

"Ruben," Yin said, his hand up to his mouth as he tried to fight back some tears. He couldn't help but let this little speech break his heart. "You...I know what you're capable of. The world...the world is full of people who you need to get to know. You can't be so...big and bad. Not matter how hard you try. And...eventually, you'll need to grow up and understand what it means to be on a team."

"Sorry, Dad." Ruben said, letting out a scoff. He holstered his weapon, picking up the other one. He turned to Yin, scrunching his eyes and barring his teeth. Dad would always tell him to grow up, then berate him for even trying. "I don't need to understand the world yet. I don't need to understand anything except what's expected of me. And today? It's whatever Ozpin wants of me."

"Rub-" Yin started, before hearing the sound of a spear stabbing into metal.

* * *

_Moments earlier..._

"Where is my locker?" Jaune said, holding the paper which told him his combination and his locker number. "I didn't put my gear in locker 636, I would have remembered to count that high." He grumbled, looking frantically for his gear. He turned to see Ruben talking to Yin, in what looked like to be a very heated conversation. He decided to talk to him later, needing to find his gear first. He passed several lockers, on the verge of bitting his nails. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

"So..." Winter leaned against Pyrra's locker, crossing his arms and letting out a small chuckle. Her beautiful red hair reaching her vibrant waist with a headpiece on top. Her heart stopping green eyes, matching her ever present breathtaking smile. She wore her strapless brown top with golden patterns in the front. He felt his eyes drop, falling onto her red miniskirt. Her brown boots reaching her mid calf and her body having various armor.

"Yes, Winter?" She asked, her voice as sweet as honey to Winter. He let a smile grow, as he turned his eyes to his nails. He inspected them, pretending to not be interested in her.

"Oh, I was simply," He shrugged, as if it wasn't worthy to say. "wondering if it was a decent idea if the two of us were on the same team? That's all. I mean," He looked over her, smirking softly. "I am positive the entire school would jump at the opportunity to be on the team with the legendary, 'Pyrra Nikos'."

"I'm not sure. I would just like to see where the chips land when they fall, that's all." She said, turning her eyes away for a moment before facing Winter once more. "But being on a team with you sounds grand."

"Wonderful." He simply said, while on the inside he felt butterflies.

_"Perfect! Not only to I get the best fighter, the smartest, but also the most beautiful girl here at Beacon! This is absolutely perfect! The best deserves the best, after all." _Winter thought, while on the outside he seemed disinterested and bored. On the inside, he was dancing in delight.

"You know what else is wonderful?" Jaune asked, leaning next to Winter. Winter felt his thoughts disintegrate, the moment Jaune opened his mouth. He turned to Jaune, his fantasy all but forgotten. "The idea of you," He pointed to Winter. "And me on a team. Picture it. Jaune and Winter!" He wrapped an arm around Winter, his hand out and moving across the sky. "Seems to roll off the tongue well enough." Winter backed away, wiping the area Jaune touched with his sleeve.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune." Pyrra said, moving in towards Jaune. Her smile was as bright as ever, and twice as sweet. Something Winter noticed almost immediately.

"So Winter," Jaune said, moving around Pyrra and standing before him. "What do you say?"

"I believe the teams are comprised of four students each. So-" Pyrra made known, before Jaune moved towards her with a smile.

"Well, hot stuff. Play your cards right and you maybe you can join up with the winning team." Jaune said, pointing a thumb to himself. Winter moved between them, shooting a look of scornful eyes towards Jaune.

"'Hot stuff'? Do you even have the faintest clue who you are even addressing?" Winter asked, holding his fingers up and showing how little Jaune knew. The space between his thumb and index almost miniscule.

"Not in the slightest." Jaune said, a cocky smile on his face. Winter narrowed his eyes, turning to Pyrra.

"This is Pyrra Nikos," Winter started, pointing his thumb to her.

"Hello again." Pyrra said, waving to Jaune once more.

"_The _Pyrra Nikos! Graduated top of her class, won the regional tournament four years and running. The best, of the best." Winter stated, almost curious about how Jaune _couldn't_ know about her. Jaune stood there, obviously not knowing what he was talking about.

"She is on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" He shouted, almost about to lose his mind. At that moment, Jaune's mouth dropped. He pointed to her, out of disbelief.

"That's you!" Jaune said, about to squee. "They do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Pyrra said, rotating her toe on the locker room floor out of embarrassment. "Sadly, the cereal is not very good for you."

"Knowing that, do you think you have the authority-No. The right to ask her to be on your team?" Winter asked, thinking he probably humiliated the poor boy enough.

"Yeah...You're right..." Jaune said, drooping his head and slouching his shoulders. Pyrra walked towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrra complimented, her hands moving behind her back.

"D'oh stop it!" Jaune said, feeling all warm inside. Winter felt his anger spike, his hand curling into a fist.

"Look at the time, let's go Pyrra. Better get to Initiation." He said, waving for her to come on. She nodded, walking towards Winter. Jaune moved in front of Winter, smiling.

"The three of us would be an unbeatable team. What do you say, Winter? It's the best idea i've had today!" Jaune said, extending his hand. Winter looked at it, then called over his shoulder.

"Pyrra, take care of him please." Without another word, a spear was sent through Jaune's hood and pinning him to the wall behind him. Winter walked past, peering down at him.

"See you on the battlefield." He grumbled out, before moving to meet the class at the cliff. Pyrra raised her hand, her spear shooting back into her hand. She walked past Jaune, nodding to him.

"I'm sorry." She said, walking away. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jaune muttered sinking onto the floor. He pressed his hand against his forehead, sighing.

"Wasn't exactly the best way to make friends if you ask me." Ruben said, approaching Jaune, a smile on his face. He lent out a hand to Jaune, helping him up.

"What happened?" Yin asked, watching Pyrra walk away. "Is there a problem?"

"I don't get it, I thought I made them a deal they couldn't refuse. Be confident, that's what Dad always says." Jaune stated, wondering where he went wrong prior to being nailed to the wall.

"Don't get between a man and a lady." Yin said, walking away from Ruben and Jaune, raising one finger. "Rule number 1, Amigo!"

Ruben watched Yin leave, before turning to Jaune. He sighed, motioning his head to follow.

"Come on, Jaune. We better get to class." He said, walking with Jaune to initiation.

* * *

The stood beside the cliff side, overlooking the valley below. The other students looked scared, frightened. Others anxious and plagued with self doubt. Yin, Nora, and Ruben, however, were enthralled by it. Ruben, for wanting to prove himself. Yin, for wanting to get some exercise in. And Nora, for being Nora.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, with his mug always in hand and his expression void of all emotion. Glynda stepped forward, holding her scroll to herself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Glynda stated, Ruben's eyes shooting open. He felt his heart pounding, his mind once more worrying him. He thought about of Yin wasn't on his team, if he was on another team. What if something happens and he can't help Yin. What if Yin can't help him?

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin noted, taking a sip of his coffee. Ruben felt his breakfast, what little he had, fighting up his throat.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added, Ruben's heart dropping and his mind screeching to a halt.

"See? I told you!" He could hear Nora over the sound of his spirit breaking.

_"No no no. This isn't good. This means I have to immediately go look of Yin? What if I can't find him? Oh no no no no no. I need some air. I need air. Air. Air. Air. Wait...I'm outside. I'm surrounded by AIR AND I NEED AIR! I am about to lose my freaking mind because I am going to be alone! This is absolutely perfect. You are a lonely freak who loves weapons and who doesn't talk! How dare you think you are ready for this when you are clearly not!" _Ruben thought, his mind going into overdrive. His body was shaking, his palms sweaty and his eyes as wide as the pancakes he didn't eat this morning.

"...Any questions?" Ozpin asked, before hearing nothing but silence. Ruben looked up, his heart beating in his chest.

_"Wait, what? What did you say?" _

"Now take your positions!" Ozpin said, as he stepped back to leave his students to their work.

_"Did you explain everything while I was having a mental breakdown?!" _

Winter was launched into the air, heading directly into the forest.

_"Where do we go? What do we find? What do we kill?" _

Nora was launched next, letting her laugh echo with her as she flew.

_"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" _

"See you later, bro!" Yin said, before putting on a pair of visors and was sent flying. Ruben unholstered his weapons and turned them into scythe form.

_"This is going to reall-"_ He was launched as well, his words being pushed out of his mind and out of his mouth.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." His voice was soon lost as he disappeared into the forest.


	9. The First Step Part 2

Morning in the Emerald Forest truly is a sight to behold. The beautiful oak trees, the greener grass and the overall magical feel of the forest. A lone crow flew above the trees, the poor creature looking for a little snack to bide his time. It's pitch black eyes scanned the forest floor below, looking for anything. Rat, mouse, cat, or dog. Anything that was both helpless and eatable. It flapped it's wings, wanting to get a better vantage point from higher up.

"...Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Ruben's voice roared, as he was sent full force into the bird. The only thing left was a puff of feathers that descended slowly below. Ruben felt his nerves calming ever so slightly, enough of his sense telling him that if he hit the ground at this speed, he would soon end up like that bird.

He swung his weapons forward, his guns locked and loaded. Without any caution, he sent several shots into the forest below. Each pull of the trigger sending him back, slowing his descent.

He could hear the sounds of his gunfire echoing in the distance, as he counted off how many shells he was wasting.

* * *

Winter felt himself descending quickly, his hand on his holster as he prepped himself for landing. He unholstered his weapon, shutting his left eye as he sent a a Dust shell into the forest below. As soon as he heard contact, he extended his left hand, and as if he was pulling a rope, jerked his hand back.

He immediately began moving towards his shot, the area surrounding the shell was a white snowflake. He landed without as much as a sigh, before he opened his action and replaced the spent shell.

* * *

Yin was ecstatic about the free falling, screams of excitement and fun almost matching Ruben's fired shots in sheer sound. Yin finally reached the forest floor, his knees absorbing most of the shock as he landed. Also leaving a noticeable crater in the ground.

Without a care in the world, Yin knocked his knuckles together with a playful smile on his face. He then proceeded to take off and run towards the temple.

* * *

As Ruben reached the tops of the trees, he swung his right handed weapon into it's scythe form. The blade grooved into a hefty branch, swinging him in a full circle. Ruben pulled the scythe off, dropping onto the forest floor as his eyes began flashing stars and bleeding into white.

_"Just a quick descent. And a little spinning. No need to upchuck now. You need to find Yin." _Ruben thought to himself, before taking off full sprint into the forest to find his brother. He holstered his weapons, his arms swinging beside him.

_"Have to find Yin. Have to find Yin!" _Ruben thought, before coming to a full stop and taking off to the right.

"Yin!" He shouted, looking all around for his brother. "Yin!" He could feel his anxiety beating his heart into his throat, his muscles tensing and his nerves racking.

_"What if I can't find Yin? What if I can't find him? Who else is there? Jaune? He's...nice. A bit of a wimp, but a 'friend' none the less. I guess. Maybe. Blair? We both don't talk much. He seems smart enough to be able to hold a conversation with me. We might not see eye to eye on certain things though." _Ruben cursed to himself, shutting his eyes for a moment and running a hand through his hair. _"Come on! There's Blair, Jaune, and Yin? Who else do I-" _Ruben's thoughts were cut short, smacking into a fellow full force.

Both bodies toppled over onto the grass, Ruben's face running into the dirt and the other student landing flat on their back. Ruben pulled his face out of a pile of leaves, rubbing this throbbing forehead. He heard the groaning of the student from behind. He stood up. hearing the other stand up onto his feet.

The two turned to each other, their eyebrows furrowed and anger rising.

"What's your prob-" They both started, Ruben's eyes meeting Winter's. The silver meeting the icy blue. They stood there in silence for a moment, their minds both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Mostly because it was the exact same thing they were thinking.

_"Of all the people in this school..." _They thought, before averting their eyes away from each other. _"It had to be you." _Ruben's hands closing. Not out of anger or a futile attempt to intimidate him. He simply was embarrassed, wondering what to do now. Winter looked away, not wanting to believe this.

Winter ran his hand over his chin, then over his face. He couldn't...wouldn't...can't believe this happened to him. He was stuck with Ruben, the child who would have been on the receiving end of beating only a day earlier. Ruben was stuck with Winter, the princess who would have been regretting his words if he knew the things Ruben has down.

All the while Pyrra was out there. Partnerless. Alone. He shot a look of discontent towards Ruben before storming off. Ruben watched him leave, before waving him off and moving to lean against a near by tree.

"You'll be back." Ruben mumbled, yawning a bit as he waited for his partner to return.

Winter kept his eyes pinned to the floor, cursing every word under the sun. He mumbled nonsense to himself, trying to keep himself calm.

"Hey, Winter..." A voice croaked out. Winter looked up, seeing Jaune up in the tree. Pinned with a familiar looking spear. "I was wondering if-" Winter thought about the idea of being Jaune's partner instead of Ruben's. The very instant he did, Winter turned heel and walked away. The thought of it was even worse. Jaune shut his hand, letting out a sigh. "Perfect."

Winter was on his way to returning to Ruben, his hand rubbing against his smooth cheek. Pyrra should have been his partner. He was the best candidate. The best fighter. The best of...everything. And so was she. They would have been perfect together.

"Back so soon?" Ruben asked, pricking up his ears when he heard Winter's shoes crunch the fallen dead leaves. Winter was brought out of his thought, hating being reminded of the partnership he was now apart of. Winter walked towards Ruben, his eyes narrowed and his hand on the grip of his weapon.

"This is the deal." Winter stated, holding up a finger and pointing it in Ruben's face. Ruben's eyes looked at the finger then back up at Winter, a low growl escaping his lips. "Alright? You and I are **not** friends. But we will work together solely because we have to. Got it?"

"Can't imagine a better deal, Princess." Ruben admitted, smirking a bit. "Shall we?" Ruben looked towards the right, watching Winter nod softly to himself as he pulled his hand out of Ruben's face. Winter waved for Ruben to follow, taking lead. Ruben pushed himself off the tree, walking besides Winter through the forest.

"So..." Winter started, glancing over at Ruben. He saw the indifference in his eyes, before turning his eyes back forward. "Know what we are doing? Or do I need to hold your hand?"

"Funny. I don't have a clue-" Ruben started, hearing a rustle in the bushes. Ruben stopped, raising his hand for Winter to stop as well. Winter stopped, his hand wrapped around his weapon. Ruben lowered his hand, stopping his breathing and shut his eyes for a moment. There was another rustle, Ruben's eyes shooting open as he unholstered his weapons. "We have company."

"I can tell..." Winter said with noticeable fear, drawing his weapon and locking the hammer. Ruben looked around the area, seeing several Beowolves crawling out of the depths of the forest.

The beast slouched on it's hind legs, it's blood red eyes looking over it's prey. The dark fur as black as it's heart. Bits of bone protruding out of it's arms and back. The most noticeable bone was the skull, the moon white skull that adorned it's face.

One Beowolf in particular roared, it's claws out and primed to kill. Ruben reaching his hands around his weapons' grips, his breathing slowing and his mind devising a plan of attack.

"Better not slow me down..." Winter whispered, bringing his hand up and shutting his left eye. His sights running over several Beowolf's heads. "This is going to be a real fight-"

"Winter?" Ruben interuppted, his hands tightening around his weapons. A glimmer in his eyes and a smile forming on his face. "I don't know people that well, you know that." He stared down the Beowolf before him, letting out a light chuckle in response. "However, fighting monsters? That! I can do." With that, Ruben brought out his weapons and rushed the Beowolf not a moment sooner.


	10. Emerald Forest

"_Your wooooorld needs a great defender..." _Yin sang softly to himself, walking through the forest, his arms swinging at his sides and his eyes looking around. He whistled the tune a bit, a smile gracing his lips. He placed his hand over a fallen over tree, jumping over it in search for the temple.

"_Your world's a a way of harm..." _He sang, landing to his feet and continuing. He heard sound of rustling bushes, his smile taking a turn to playful.

"Ruben?" He wondered, as he moved to the rustling sound. He pushed the bush aside, coming to face with a deadly Grimm. He looked up into it's eyes, letting out a sigh. "What sharp teeth you have, Ruben."

The Ursa charged, Yin rolling out of the way of the oncoming Grimm. He knocked his knuckles together, taking in the massive beast before him.

The wide shoulders, the bones sticking out of it's back and skull face. The large bear like monster roared at Yin, another roaring in response. Yin turned to the other roar, seeing the other Ursa rushing towards him.

Yin moved out of the way, the monster joining it's partner across from him. Yin held up his arms, smirking a bit.

"There's Mama and Papa bear." He teased, before one of the Ursas once more charged. He swung his arm back, letting out a chuckle.

"This one's too **BIG**!" Yin shouted, sending a straight punch into the beast's snout. The skull visibly cracked on impact, being blown back past it's partner. The partner roared, moving in towards Yin. The unhurt Ursa lunged towards Yin, it's jaw open and it's pearly white fangs dripping with anticipation.

"This one's too **BIG!**" Yin shouted, uppercutting into the beast's chin. The lower jaw smashed into the upper, the beast falling back onto it's hind legs. "**TOO!**" Yin jumped up and send both of his feet into the beast's chest, knocking it into a tree. The tree rocked back, the sound of the bark and wood giving into the beast's force almost making it topple over. Yin landed, looking over the damage.

"Now, that I got you attention. I'm looking for a guy. My little bro. Red Hood? Carries two big scythes?" The Ursa slowly moved to Yin, letting out vicious growls and rolling of it's shoulders back. "Anger issues? I'm sure you've see-" The beast swung it's arm, Yin jumping back. The sharp claws passing over his face, missing his nose by a mere inch before landing back on his feet.

"That's a no? Oh well!" Yin smiled, his right hand retreating into it's pocket. "I'll have to not ask so nic-" Yin stopped, his left hand not running into his jacket pocket but against his abs. He looked down, seeing four large slash marks cut into his jacket's side. He felt his eyes turning red, looking up at the beast.

"Oh," Yin mumbled, his teeth barred and his hands curling into fists. "You're done." With that, he grasped the beast's snout, his middle and ring finger in the nostrils of the the beast. He roared, swinging his arm around over his head and slamming the beast into the ground.

The beast slammed against the woodland floor with a thunderous clap, before Yin began swinging the beast around. He let out another roar, throwing the beast into it's mate.

They both fell over, before the one who wasn't spun around got up and charged. Yin smirked, cracking his neck and waving for the beast to come at him.

The beast swung, Yin smacking it's arm away with his forearm and sending a punch into it's chest. The beast fell onto it's rear, before Yin jumped up. Grasping the beast's snout, the fingers in nostril and his thumb under the jaw to keep it shut, he sent a flurry of punches into the beast's skull.

He could see the skull cracking, bits of of it being pounded into dust and caught up in the gentle wind. He stared intently into it's eyes, before jumping up and sending a hard kick into it's jaw. The beast was sent flying through a cluster of trees, breaking through their old yet strong trunks.

Yin heard another roar, turning to see the Ursa that he swung around moving towards him, getting onto it's hind legs.

"What?" Yin asked, his arms out. "Back for more?" With that, he saw an axe head get swung into it's skull. The beast fell down, landing on it's chest. Yin followed the chain that was attached to the weapon, coming eye to eye with Blair. Yin saw Blair tug on the chain, the weapon's handle flying back into it's master's hand.

Yin looked down at the beast, pointing down at it with a chuckle and a smile. "That one counts as mine!"

* * *

Winter raised his dagger, the Beowolf ramming it's shoulder into his body. Winter was sent back, landing on his back and staring into the beautiful clear blue sky. He groaned softly to himself, sitting up and holding his hurting side.

_"Remember Winter..." _He thought to himself, letting his pain out through soft, controlled breaths of air.

_"Do not aim with your hand. Aim with your eye." _He twirled his weapon around his finger, once more bringing it into gun form.

_"Do not shoot with your hand. Shoot with your mind." _He opened the wheel and released the empty shells onto the grass. He reached behind his back, loading another wheel full and flicking his wrist. The weapon loaded, his breathing steady and his hand unwavering.

_"Do not kill with your gun. Kill with your heart." _He raised his weapon, seeing the inscriptions glow on his weapon as he locked down the hammer and aims at the beast. He squeezed slightly on the trigger, smirking to himself.

At that moment, Ruben crossed his path and sent his weapon into the beast's chest, cutting into it and knocking it back. Hiss weapon fired, Winter's eyes shooting open as soon as the hammer hit the pin.

"Ruben!" He shouted, lowering his weapon and cupping his mouth. Ruben heard the sound of the gun, and instinctually ducked, the round missing him and hitting a tree. As soon as the bullet made contact with the bark, the tree exploded into bits and pieces of burning wood.

Ruben turned to the tree, the fires shining and spreading fast. Ruben turned to Winter, seeing an Alpha Beowolf jumping up and swinging both it's arms over it's head. Aiming to cut right threw Winter. Ruben jumped up, running towards Winter with his weapon drawn. He threw his scythe, the weapon spinning and hitting the beast dead in the chest.

Winter felt the beast fall atop of him, pinning him to the ground as the fire began to rage. Ruben ran to Winter, ramming his shoulder into the beast's side, pushing him off of Winter. Ruben saw Winter get up onto his feet, looking over the fire he cause. He ran his hand through his hair, trying hard not to imagine what would have happened if Ruben was hit with that.

He already felt sick to his stomach.

Ruben dug his heel into the beast's chest, pulling and tugging on his weapon. After breaking a few of it's rubs when he pulled the blade out, he let out a sigh of relief and turned to Winter. He looked over the remaining Beowolves in the are, his hands swinging on the levers and taking aim.

Winter glanced at Ruben, while knowing that they would fair well against these beasts, the fire was getting to intense for them to stay another minute.

"Kid!" Winter shouted, grabbing Ruben's weapon and running. "We need to go! Now!" Ruben looked over at the fire, seeing it already claim a great chunk of land already. Winter began to run, Ruben following closely behind. The sound of crying Beowolves howling in the distance.

* * *

The two ran for what seemed to be an eternity, the smell of burning wood not a pleasant smell. They stopped a great distance away, wanting to put as much space between them and the fire.

"That..." Ruben started, his hands on his knees as he let out a heavy breath. Beads of sweat running down his cheeks. "Was intense-"

"Are you an idiot?!" Winter shouted, turning to Ruben rashly and walking towards him. Winter wanted to blame Ruben for the fire. Blame him for making him miss. Blame him for almost hurting himself. Blame him for becoming his partner. "Do you not think? Even for once? Do you ever think, is the better question?" Ruben narrowed his eyes, his mind not thinking for a moment when he decided to answer.

"What is your problem?" Ruben asked impulsively, standing up straight and staring into Winter's anger fueled eyes. The two stared intently at the other, their hands in fists and ready to fight.

"My problem? Was it my problem for running out in front of someone who was about to shoot a Dust filled round? A Dust filled round that could have killed me?" Winter asked, his eyes wide and his expression unhinged.

"My problem?" Ruben asked in disbelief, his hands against his chest. He let out a chuckle, completely appalled. "My problem? I tried to help! And don't you dare get so 'high and mighty' on me, Princess! You started that forest fire!"

"Because you acted rashly and irresponsibly! You saw what I did to that tree? That could have been you!" Winter shouted, pointing his finger in Ruben's face.

"How dare you!?" Ruben questioned, swatting Winter's hand out of his face. "I saved your life! I killed that thing before it could touch you! Even then, you can still find something to blame me for?"

"I would have handled it just fine!" Winter shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "If you hadn't distracted me by jumping in front of my shot! I would have had time to move and get another shot in!"

"Well, fine Princess!" Ruben shouted, barring his teeth and mere moments away from going full feral and attacking Winter. "Don't expect my help again! In fact! Don't expect anything from me! Let me tell you something, Princess." Ruben stated, pointing his finger at Winter and stepping towards him. "I. Don't. Need. You!" Ruben walked towards Winter, his fist shaking at his side. "I fight and deal better on my own! I have, and shall, work better alone! Especially when I'm not dealing with some pretentious, over confident, spoiled Princess."

"Congratulations then!" Winter shouted, walking away from Ruben with his hand over his forehead. "Good job on being an antisocial, irresponsible, whiny child. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be proud of you."

Ruben felt his nostrils flare, his face lose coloration and his mind go blank. He roared, reached behind his back and pulling out his scythe. He spun around, cutting through a tree trunk to take out his frustration. He heard the tree crashed behind him, his breathing still uneasy as he kept a considerable amount of distance away from Winter the rest of the walk.


	11. The Emerald Forest: Pyrrha and Jaune

"Perfect..." Jaune mumbled, watching Winter walk away from him. He sighed, not exactly blaming him for leaving. Jaune wasn't exactly the Grade A list student compared to him. He sighed, looking around the area for any sort of help.

"Jaune," He heard a very familiar voice say. He looked down, seeing Pyrrha standing below. Her arms crossed and smiling up at him. "Do you have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crossed his arms, the teasing not exactly making the situation better. But still, he couldn't help but smile about how much it made him laugh. She moved under him, holding up her hand while cautiously holding out her other arm.

In a swift motion, the spear fell back into her hand and Jaune descended. Pyrrha holstered her weapon and caught him. Pyrrha was surprised, Jaune felt so delicate and small in her arms. She helped him steady his stance as she stood beside him.

"Thanks." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded, her hands moving behind her back.

"Think nothing of it, Jaune." She said, smiling still. He looked around, wondering where her partner was. He wondered who it was? Maybe it was Winter? Or that Ren guy? The Nora girl?

"Um..." Jaune felt his wrists loosen, rotating them awkwardly as he searched for her partner. Pyrrha looked around, wondering what Jaune was looking for.

"Looking for something, Jaune?" She asked, hearing him let out an awkward laugh. He spun on his heel, walking slowly around her.

"I'm looking for your partner, is all." He said, scratching his head. She let out a little giggle, straightening her posture.

"Well," She cleared her throat, her arms moving in front of her. Her fiddling her fingers together. "We were told that the first person we make eye contact with is our partner."

"Uh-huh." Jaune said, tunneling his eyes in hopes to increase his vision.

"You were the first person I made eye contact with, Jaune." Jaune froze, his heart stopping and his blood running cold. He stood up straight, turning to Pyrrha. He searched her face, wondering if she was joking or was actually serious. She held her ever present smile, moving in to close the distance between the both of them.

"Um...so..." Jaune pointed to himself, still not sure. Pyrrha nodded, averting her eyes for a moment before turning them back.

"We should probably cover more ground. I believe we might be in danger the longer we stay put." She suggested, her arm moving back to pull out her spear. Jaune nodded, still in disbelief he was partnered with _The_ Pyrrha Nikos. She took point, Jaune following behind her. He looked over in her wonderment, letting out a chuckle.

_"She chose me. Out of everyone...she chose me to be her partner." _He thought, his smile growing. It made sense. She didn't just save him from falling to his death just because of her generosity or her above and beyond sincerest sense of care. She actively wanted to be his partner. With a sense of delight, he followed her through the forest.

* * *

Pyrrha pushed her way through a bristle of bushes, Jaune following closely behind. Jaune then heard gunfire. If he didn't keep his feet cemented into the ground the moment he heard the shots fired, he probably would have jumped onto Pyrrha's back out of sheer fright. He turned to the direction he heard it, wondering who was fighting. Then his thoughts turned to what they might be fighting.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, his heart beating in his throat. Pyrrha perked her ears, turning to the direction of gunfire. She focused a bit, the shots echoing only moments later. Whoever was fighting, was fighting a good distance away.

"Gun fire." She said, the actual gun part sounding akin to a handgun or revolver round, the same kind of weapon Winter has. "It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

"Enemy?" Jaune repeated, his insides squirming at the mere thought of any of those monsters attacking him. Their beady red eyes, the skull on their faces reminding him of Death, himself.

"The monsters of Grimm are worthy opponents, Jaune." Pyrrha said, ducking under a low branch. She held up her shield to push it away, making her way through"However, they are not exactly the smartest of creatures. We should be fine for awhi-" She heard a discernible smacking sound, snapping her head back to see Jaune on the ground, holding his cut cheek. "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok." Jaune said, waving it off as he felt it's sting. He forced a smile, nodding a bit. "Just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asked, walking towards him to better inspect the cut on his cheek. Jaune looked towards her, wondering if she sneezed or said a real word.

"Huh?" Was all he could muster to say when he felt her hand on his cheek. The cut was fairly deep for such a smack, and the reddening around the wound wasn't making her feel better.

"Your Aura." She said, taking her hand off of his cheek and standing before him.

"Gesundheit." Jaune said, believing she sneezed once more. She raised her brow, looking him over.

"Jaune..." She started, staring into his innocent big eyes. "Do you know what Aura is?"

"Of course I do!" Jaune said, lightly chuckling while ransacking his mind for absolutely anything he could remember about the word 'Aura'. He pointed to her, letting out a soft sigh. "Do you know what Aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts." Pyrrha explained, feeling her own heart flutter at the words she spoke. She did love how she was explained what Aura was. "Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh..." Jaune ran his hand through his hair, recalling days he felt like he was watched. The days he could barely hear his name called out to him, getting his attention and not finding the owner of the voice. "Yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has one, even animals." Pyrrha explained, hearing the sound of a crow flying over head.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked, the idea of an Ursa able to create a shield based on pure will power terrified him.

"No." Pyrrha stated, her hand softly clutching into a fist. ""The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right!" Jaune said, waving his finger in the air and smiling. "That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why." Pyrrha admitted, looking out into the forest. The dark creatures that inhabited it worried her about Jaune and her other comrade's safety. "It's about knowing."

"Knowing what?" Jaune asked, raising a brow.

"How it works." Pyrrha explained, her hands at her sides. "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both._"_

"Right..." Jaune said, holding up his hands. He looked to his right, imagining a bright white light. He looked to his left, seeing an orb of pure darkness. "Both."

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Pyrrha stated, recalling the days it took to train herself to actually make the shield.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune stated, his smile wide when he finally understood what she was talking about.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha said, smiling a bit at the conclusion Jaune drew. She looked down at her hand, shutting her hand tight. She nodded softly to herself, walking towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek once more. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Um..." Jaune felt his face redden, his hands get sweaty and his breathing uneven. "Ok?"

Pyrrha shut her eyes, reaching deep within herself to summon the strength to awaken Jaune's Aura. She felt her inner power come to the forefront, her eyes shooting open and her body glowing. She felt it, surging through her as she tried to unlock Jaune's own power. She placed a hand against his beating heart, feeling it thumping against her palm. She pulled away, feeling her power draining yet feeling his has awoken. She stumbled a bit, Jaune opening his eyes and turning to her.

"Pyrrha, are you-"

"I'm alright." Pyrrha said, straightening her stance. "I used my Aura to awaken yours. The energy that protects you know is solely your own." She saw the scar on his cheek soon heal over and disappear. "You have a lot of it."

Jaune smiled, grateful Pyrrha would help him like that. With this energy burning inside him, he nodding to himself.

"Let's go, Pyrrha. We have work to do." He stated, with confidence in his voice. Pyrrha smiled, turning to take point once more. She couldn't help but be proud of Jaune. She found herself not questioning her decision. Not even once for the entire time they spent together.


	12. Players and Pieces

The wind rushed through his hair, his fingers holding on to dear life. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to look down. He had no idea what caused him to think that jumping onto a flying Grimm was actually a good idea.

Or the fact that Winter believed it was a good idea as well. Either way, the both of them were flying, the Grimm not too happy to have two passengers grabbing onto one of it's talons. It's rapid movements and squawks of annoyance rang in their ears.

"Ruben!" Winter shouted in a huff thinking the exact same thing at him. How Winter thought this was a good idea was beyond him, especially the trouble they went to following the Grimm. His wrists were locked and his fingers intertwined, his legs wrapped around the talon of the beast. Winter buried his face into his chest, barring his teeth. Ruben looked over at Winter, trying desperately to hear him.

"What?" He shouted, cupping a hand around his ear while trying desperately to hold his grip. "I! Can't! Hear! You!"

"You had to come up with this stupid idea, didn't you!?" Winter shouted back, his face contorted as he used all his strength to hold on. Ruben waved him off, shaking his head.

"I! Can't! Hea-" He lost his grip, falling off. Ruben screamed, desperately reaching out to grab the bird once more. Winter watched him, screaming in fear as well.

* * *

"Blair!" Yin said, walking beside him through the forest. Yin ran his fingers over the slashes in his jacket, needing to remind himself to fix it as soon as they reached Beacon. Blair kept his eyes forward, doing his best to try and focus on the mission. His focus constantly being averted due to Yin pointing out every interesting bush, tree, and blade of grass in the forest. "Blair! Blair! Blair!"

"What?" Blair asked, turning to Yin. Blair had finally reached his breaking point, after an hour and a half of Yin's nonsense. Despite the attitude, Yin's smile didn't falter, as he turned his vision forward.

"Found the place." Blair looked ahead, seeing the broken temple in the forest. Just like Ozpin said. Blair nodded, walking towards it.

"So you did." Blair muttered, walking down the hill side. Yin followed him, finding a slope deep enough for him to slide down on his heels.

The old, moss covered stones and symbols of a world now forgotten mesmerized Blair. He wondered what the people who used this temple were like. Were they barbarians making blood sacrifice? Or peaceful forest dwellers who said prayers in this place? Blair ran a hand over the stone, shutting his eyes and enjoying the simple silence.

"Horsey!" Blair's eyes shot open, his moment of clarity cut short by Yin's word. He turned, seeing several pedestals holding chess pieces. Knights, Towers, Pawns and Kings. Yin, had found the knight piece, his excitement off the walls. "Look at it! It's so cute!"

"It's a chess piece-"

"Shadowfax is not just a chess piece!" Yin stated, waving the knight piece in Blair's face. "He's our ticket into Beacon!"

"Oh God, you named it." Blair said, pinching the bridge of his nose. But he couldn't help but chuckle at Yin's shenanigans. "Alright, let's take Shadowfax and-"

At that moment, they began to hear very distant screaming. Yin recognized the voice of the screaming, looking around the area to pinpoint it.

"Blair?" Yin looked around, scratching his head. He could have sworn he heard Ruben. He fiddled with his chess piece, the little white horsey making him smile. Blair looked up, causiously taking a few steps back.

"Found Ruben." Was all Blair said, Yin's eyes shooting up. Ruben was above Yin, his arms shooting open.

"I got you-" Yin started, extending his arms out. Ruben then felt something slam against his side, rocketing him into the forest. Yin stood there, his arms out and jaw dropping. "bro..."

Ruben felt his head throbbing, his hands going numb, and his stomach queasy. He felt the bark of a tree scratching against the back of his head, his eyes opening slightly. He could see triple, the trees moving about and blurring with each other. He looked up, seeing an upside down Jaune in the tree.

"Hey, Ruben." He said, his arms out and his eyes looking towards Ruben. Ruben sat up, sitting against the trunk of a tree. He held a hand against his temple, trying to focus on not throwing up.

"Hey, Jaune..." He mumbled, holding a closed fist against his mouth. "What happened?"

"Woke up a giant scorpion." Jaune stated, chuckling a bit. "Yourself?"

"Caught a flight with a big bird." Ruben stated, barring his teeth. "Oh, I don't feel good."

"I told yo-"

"Shut up." Ruben grumbled, groaning a bit.

* * *

"Did Ruben fall from the sky?" Blair asked, turning to the direction of the forest. Yin stood there in a daze, his arms still out and his eyes wide.

"I thi-" There was a roar, an all to familiar roar of an angry Ursa. The pair turned to the other side of the forest, seeing an Ursa swing it's mighty arm and knock down a tree. It then fell, Nora having rode in it's shoulders as she was fighting it. Blair and Yin turned to each other, wondering if they saw the same thing. They looked back, seeing Ren beside the fallen beast but no Nora.

"Where did she-" Blair started, only to hear her start to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang, holding the tower chess piece in her hand. Blair raised his brow, thankful to be working with Yin.

"Nora!" Ren shouted, his hands on his knees and his breathing heavy. Nora giggled at her partner, skipping towards him.

"Coming Ren!" She shouted back, watching him walk towards her.

"What is happening?" Yin asked, his eyes moving from Ruben sitting nauseously in a tree, to Jaune stuck upside down, to the girl who rode in on an Ursa. He threw his arms in the air, wondering how this could get even odder. Then he heard the sound of one of the most dangerous Grimms.

It's large and deadly claws, the beady blood red eyes, the towering stinger and it's massive frame. The Deathstalker was a sight to behold, the visible cracks and moss in the beast showing it was past it's adolescent years and clearly in it's adult.

Pyrrah rushed out of the forest, her shield and spear in hand, trying to create as much distance between the Deathstalker and herself. The beast swung it's right claw, slamming down to try and catch her. Pyrrah jumped out of the way, keeping her pace through and through.

"Pyrrah!" Jaune shouted, trying to wiggle his leg out. Ruben stood onto his feet, looking ahead to see the massive Grimm. Ruben had a single thought run through his mind.

"Big Game!" Ruben shouted in delight, running and jumping off of the branch. He landed with a tumble, standing back onto his feet and looking at the beast.

"Ruben!" Yin shouted, turning to face his brother.

"Yin!" Ruben shouted back, his face shining and a smile gracing his lips.

"Nora!" Nora shouted, jumping between the both of them. Ruben turned his sights back to the beast, his smile turning into a smirk.

"A Deathstalker." Blair stated, letting out a huff. "Thought it couldn't get worse."

"Everyone!" Yin shouted, his arms out and his hands spread wide. Ren ran to Nora's side, his chest heaving and his mouth dry. Yin lowered his arms, trying to calm everyone down. "It's going to be fine! We are all going to be fi-"

"Winter's coming down." Ruben said flatly, looking up into the sky. Yin lowered his arms, wondering why he should even try anymore.

Winter, hanging on by his fingers, felt them slip off the talon before he was sent plummeting to the ground. Ruben watched him, holding out his arms just in case.

"No need Ruben!" Jaune said, finally getting out of his predicament and moving back to get a running start. "I got this!" He took off in a sprint, jumping off to catch Winter and be a hero.

However, Jaune jumped prematurely, having his arms out to far and his body become parallel to the forest floor. Jaune fell, fall on his stomach. Winter fell, landing right atop of Jaune. Winter laid there, staring into the sky wondering how this could have happened.

"Thanks for nothing." Winter mumbled, before getting up and moving towards the rest of the group.

There was a smacking sound, the group's eyes shooting to the sight of a flying Pyrrah. They watched as she descended, landing on the ground in front of them.

"Excellent. The gang's all here." Yin said, throwing up his arms. "Now we'll die, together as a family." He finished, wrapping an arm around Winter and Blair, pulling them in for a big hug.

"You forget who you are talking to." Ruben stated, walking in front of the group. He ran his thumb over his cheek, staring down at the charging Deathstalker. "I'm all you need to fight this thing."

"Ruben!" Yin started, walking over to his little brother. Ruben unsheathed his weapons, loaded a shell into each chamber and fired. Yin felt the world stop, seeing his brother running to fight such a dangerous creature. Ruben landed in front of it, swinging his arms back and stabbing both weapons into the beast's claw.

The blades hit but didn't break, sliding off the rock like skin of the creature. The Deathstalker pulled it's claw back and swung, hitting Ruben dead in the chest and knocking him back.

Ruben looked up into the sky, seeing the shadow of an unfamiliar bird. He groaned, jumping onto his feet and sheathing his blades.

"One? I can handle!" He shouted, turning around and running. "Two? A bit much."

"I got you!" Yin shouted, running towards Ruben. He slammed his knuckles together, his gauntlets clicking and locking into place. The bird cawked, before pulling back it's wings and swinging them forward. A flurry of feathers shooting out and stabbing into the ground. Ruben could hear them breaking the earth, shaking his world around him.

As he took a step forward, he felt a sharp tug at his jacket. He fell back, landing on his back. He turned around, seeing the Deathstalker approaching and a feather pinning him to the ground.

"No!" Yin shouted, looking up to see a feather coming straight for him. He roared, sending a solid straight into the feather. The feather bursted into a cloud of ash, Yin turning to see rows of feather's between him and his brother. He pulled his arm back, only to feel a feather stab right into the back of his hand. He fell to the ground, looking up to see the bird circle. "Ruben!" He turned to see the Deathstalker pull it's stinger back and strike.

Ruben looked up, seeing the stinger closing in. He felt a gentle smirk force it's way through his fear, wondering if Glynda would save him once again. He shut his eyes, bracing for impact. He then heard several gun shots.

_"You idiot. You irresponsible child." _He could hear Winter chastise him, blaming him for another problem. Ruben opened his eyes, seeing the bright golden stinger of the beast incased in a wall of ice. Ruben turned to his right, seeing Winter standing before him.

He reloaded his weapon, holstering it soon after. "You are, hands down, one of the stupidest people I've ever had the 'pleasure' of meeting." Winter stated, before letting out a sigh. "And I am possibly one of the most egotistical, selfish men you've ever met."

"What are you talking about?" Ruben asked, still surprised that Winter would save him again.

"I'm getting to that.' Winter said, leaning over him. Winter had no longer any sort of boiling hatred in his voice, his suave demeanor losing it's pride and pompousness. "If we both are going to get out of this place alive, we need to have each other's backs. So, if you try not to be a hot headed idiot, I'll try not to be a whiny princess." He lent a hand to Ruben, smirking a bit. "Besides, I needed to get even for that Beowolf you saved me from."

"Have each other's backs. Like..." Ruben started, wanting to ask if Winter meant, 'Like friends.' But instead, he simply nodded and grasped Winter's hand. "Right..." Winter nodded back, before walking off to leave Ruben next to the trapped Deathstalker. Ruben picked up his weapons, holstering them and running back towards the group.

"Ruben!" Yin wrapped his arms around his brother, shaking him around in circles. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Dad WILL kill me if anything happened to you!"

"I'm fine." Ruben said, his ribs being crushed with a smile on his face. Yin nodded, letting him go and joining the rest of the group.

"Guys...' Jaune said, pointing towards the sky. His fear rising in him. "That bird is circling back."

"Calm down." Winter said, pointing over to the chess pieces. "We don't need to worry about that thing. Our mission is sitting on those pedestals."

"Princess is right.' Ruben joked, smirking a bit. "Get the pieces, head back. Easy enough."

"We live?" Jaune asked, his hands closed together. Pyrrha nodded to him, assuring him he would be fine. "I like that plan."

Ruben walked over to the pedestal, taking the knight piece off of the stand. He looked over the little horse, chuckling softly to himself. "Found you a horsey, Yin!"

"Hey," Ren stated, looking over at the cracking block of ice in the middle of the field. "It's time we left."

"Well then." Ruben said, cracking his neck. "Let's get going then." Ruben ran off, followed shortly by Jaune, Winter, and Pyrrha. Yin watched, amazed his little brother was actually breaking out of his shell. He felt pride growing inside him.

"Yin?" Blair asked, patting on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Absolutely." Yin said, before taking off to join the others.

* * *

They ran towards the once great tower, the stones missing and mossed over, the bridge looking as if it was on the verge of breaking, and the pillars, however, still stood strong.

The bird flew over head, perching atop of the tower and looking down at the students below. Ruben motioned his arms behind the pillars, getting behind one with Yin.

"There's the bird." Yin stated, knocking his knuckles together. Ruben heard the roar of the Deathstalker, turning towards it. It emerged from the forest, destroying all the trees around it in a single swing of it's claw.

"And there's the scorpion!" Ruben shouted, his eyes on the tower. "To the tower!" Ruben and Yin took off, being followed by Winter and Blair. Ren looked up at the bird, his eyes shooting to Nora.

"Nora!" He shouted, pointing up at the bird. "Distract it!" Nora chuckled, reaching behind her back and pulling out her weapon. Volleys of feathers were sent, Nora dodging them as she readied her weapon. She sent several shots towards the beast, the grenades exploding into mists of pink. Ruben looked over his shoulder, seeing the Deathstalker still on their tails. He looked ahead, the bridge getting closer.

Nora heard the sound of the beast approaching, turning around to see the Deathstalker. Ren zoomed across the battle field, his weapon's blade cutting across it's claw as Blair's axe chopped down on it's tough hide. Blair saw the futility in the attack, beginning to make his way to the bridge. Winter ran towards Nora, sending several shots at the beast.

"Now!" He shouted, motioning towards the bridge. "Go!" Nora nodded, running off towards the bridge. Blair and Ren soon followed, each of them exchanging shots at the beast. Ruben watched the bird, as it circled around and came down. The bird tore through the old stone bridge, knocking over Jaune, Ruben, and Yin.

Ruben looked across the bridge, seeing Pyrrha, Blair and Ren holding their own against the Deathstalker. Yin turned his sights towards the bird, growling lowly. He ran over to Ruben, picking him up and running towards the tower.

"Ruben!" He shouted, reaching the entrance. He looked over his shoulder, waving his hand forward. "Come on! We're bringing down the bird."

Blair reeled his arm around, the blade grazing the beast's tough hide. He growled, catching his weapon in his hand. He flipped it around, sending several more shots at the Deathstalker. He heard the sound of a nearby explosion, his eyes widening. He could hear the sound of the train cart exploding, the deafening sound in his ears, the pain in his heart. He blinked, catching a glimpse of Nora's body flying towards. He let out a grunt, Nora hitting him and knocking off of bridge. He began falling, his body feeling weightless.

He blinked once more, seeing her face before him.

_"Blair!" She said. "Come one, you lazy bum!" He then heard her lovely giggle. "You better pay attention before you get into some real trouble!" _

He gasped, immediately coming back into reality and throwing his weapon. His blade caught the edge of a walkway support beam, swinging him up. He felt his body readjusted, his mind easing. He tugged hard on his weapon, bringing it back into his hand. He saw the Bird coming towards him, it's enormous wings flapping up.

He swung once more, hitting the beast in the throat. He pulled hard, bringing himself to the beast. He crashed his feet against the beast, grabbing a handful of feathers and began hacking at it. The cut made no visible damage, only seemed to annoy it.

Blair felt the bird begin to spin, making him lose his grip and fall off. He turned towards the tower, swinging his weapon and catching onto the outer wall.

Ruben took aim and shot several times, each shot missing it's target. He cursed to himself, loading another magazine into his gun.

"This isn't working!" Ruben shouted, swinging the lever. "It's tough!"

"Give it all we have!" Yin shouted, smirking. He knocked his knuckles together, before kicking up several broken pieces of stone and catching them.

Winter loaded a fresh wheel and took aim.

Blair spun his weapon, shut his left eye and took aim as well.

Ruben brought out both of his scythes, taking aim and counting how many shots he has.

Then they all attacked. Yin sent those pieces of rubble at breakneck speeds. Each pieces exploding and leaving shrapnel in the bird. Winter sent several fire rounds, each shot ringing off like an firework and clashing against the beast. Ruben and Blair continued to empty their clips, giving the beast magazines worth of ammunition.

The beast took a sudden dive, crashing into the base of the tower. It began to crumble, Yin jumping up and trying to get out of dodge. Blair threw his weapon to the closet thing to swing from. Winter shot at the bridge overhead and hit target. Extending his left hand, he pulled himself to the bridge. Ruben aimed his barrels down and shot. He was flung over head, landing onto the bridge beside Winter. Winter looked over at him, loading another wheel.

"We'll be dead before we dent even it's hide." Winter stated, watching Yin kick up bits of rubble and punch it towards the bird. Ruben watched Yin, turning his eyes to Blair as he brought his weapon back into his hand. He racked his mind for any sort of plan. He felt his eyes go wide, smirking darkly.

"We won't dent it." He whispered darkly, his eyes falling over his weapon. Seeing his reflection in the blades. "We'll cut it."

"What?" Winter asked, turning to Ruben. Ruben looked up, chuckling.

"I have an idea!" He said, dropping his weapons and crouching besides them. "Cover me while I fix this up!"

Yin knocked other block of rubble towards the bird, hitting the beast in the cheek. It knocked the beast around, before it turned and began flying towards Yin. Yin smirked, crouching down and chuckling. Yin jumped, placing his foot in the jaw and his hand gripping the upper beak. Yin sent several uppercuts into the beast's beak, roaring.

"You! Do! Not! Hurt! Ruben!" He shouted, before sending another punch into the beak. He heard it crack, and he jumped off. The beast crashed against the cliff side, shaking the ground violently. Yin landed, looking up ahead. He saw Blair standing beside Ruben, with Winter running towards him.

"Get to Ruben!" Winter said, as he sent several shots at the beast's wings. The shots bursted into thick layers of ice, pinning it to the cliff. Winter ran back to Ruben, not wanting to believe that this was the plan.

Ruben stood tall, his hand holding his modified weapon firmly in his hand. He looked over his scythe, sighing sadly. The weapon itself was now twice as tall as him, the blade was both of the original blades side by side, with the barrels combined into a single, strong gun.

He dropped his weapon, barely able to lift it up over his head. He planted his weapon into the ground, staring down the beast. Blair handed his weapon to Yin, who wrapped the chain around his forearm and held it tight. Ruben grabbed the middle of the chain and began to pull back. Winter held out his left hand, the snowflake turning black. Ruben felt his body become tight, his feet planted firmly into the ground.

"This better work." Winter growled out, pulling his weapon back. "If not-"

"Then I wasted my babies for nothing." Ruben clarified, flicking his wrists and loading a double loaded shot into the weapon. "Ready?"

"Born ready." Winter said, sending his fist forward. Ruben was thrown at break neck speeds, his weapon out and ready. He caught the bird's neck with his blade, as he began to spin. He shot his weapon, spinning around and around the beast's neck. The bird broke out of it's icy prison and began to fly, hoping to get Ruben off. Ruben didn't relent, continuing to fire shots and spin. Ruben placed his foot against the beast's neck, pulling back as he pulled the trigger.

The last pull lobbed the beast's head right off. Ruben jumped off, falling out of the air and landing back first onto the cliff. He landed with a bounce, his weapon crashing behind him.

"Wow..." Jaune said, watching the headless bird fall into the abyss below.

"Well..." Yin slowly clapped his hands, turning to Winter. Winter was breathing heavily, his hands on his side. "Bye Bye Birdy."

Ruben laid on the ground, staring into the sky. With the realization he fought a goliath of a Grimm and survived, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

* * *

"Ruben Thorn. Winter Snow. Blair Blackburn. Yin Xiao Long. The four of you have collected the white knight pieces." Ozpin said, his hands behind him and his posture straight. Winter looked over at Ruben, nodding in approval. Ruben did the same looking back at Ozpin.

"From this day forward, you work together as..." The pictures of the four showed their initials, before forming RWBY.

"Team Ruby." Ruben blinked, wondering who would lead their team. His eyes fell onto Winter. Ruben smirked. Despite their clashing ideals, they did work together. He was dependable and a leader when need be.

His eyes fell onto Blair who, while not the speaking type nor the one would think would be a leader, was strong and wise beyond his years.

Then Yin. Truthfully, Yin was perfectly qualified. He was serious on and off the battlefield, he could raise moral in a single speech, and was tougher than the school put together.

"Lead By...Ruben Thorn." Ozpin said, Ruben's eyes turning to him abruptly. He opened his mouth in protest, only to have Yin wrap his arms around him.

"We did it!" He shouted, swinging Ruben around like a ragdoll. Ruben kept his eyes on Ozpin, who simply raised his mug to Ruben, before taking a sip and calling up the next team.


	13. The Badge and The Burden

The morning sun shun through the blinds of their room. Winter peeked open his eye, the sun blinding him for a moment. He rolled over, turning away from the sunlight. He stretched his arms, yawning a bit.

He pressed his hand against his smooth cheek, pushing his neck until he heard a satisfying crack. He felt his spine tingle, as he threw his legs over the side of his bed.

He looked to his right, looking over his shoulder and seeing Blair laying on his stomach, face down against the pillow with a black wool beanie over his head. He looked in front of him, seeing Yin in an odd position.

His head was dangling off the bed, his leg up and leaning into the corner of the room. His covers were thrown off and barely covering him, pooling around the bed. He looked to the bed right across from his, Ruben not in his bed as he was last night.

"Where's..." Winter started, raising his brow. He looked down at Ruben's desktop, a little post-it note on a black binder. The little yellow note was turned to Winter's side of the desk, as if it was written for him. Winter grabbed it, taking the note off of the binder and reading it.

_Went into town to quickly get some parts. The Scythes aren't going to make it if I try to undo what I did. If I'm not back at 8:30, just go to class. I'll be there shortly. -R_

"Say what you will..." Winter said, laying the note on the desktop. He recalled the tears in Ruben's eyes the very moment he couldn't undo the latches holding the sister pair of blades to the weapon. "He's at least a tad bit responsible."Winter concluded, fighting to hold back a curl in his lips. Winter opened the binder, reading over what he assumed was the schedule Ruben worked out before he left.

_As soon as you wake up, and to either Blair or Winter, who ever wakes up first, wake Yin up. He'll sleep all day if you don't. Go ahead and divide up the room if you'd like. I don't care where I am put, just give me enough room for a workbench and a mat to sleep on if you have to. Get everyone ready for class, which starts at 9. I'll be with you all shortly. _

"Yin?" Winter said, looking up from the binder. Winter wondered if what he said about Yin was true. Wanting to try to test this theory, he decided to see how long it would take to wake up the man. Winter walked over to Yin's bed, leaning over him. His gentle snores almost annoying Winter.

"Yin." No response.  
"Yin!" Still no response. Ruben was right. Winter grabbed a tuff of his hair and began slowly pulling up. Yin's hair moved until his head lifted up off the bed. Yin's eyes shot open, realizing his hair was being pulled on.

"Ruben!" Yin shouted, grabbed Winter's wrist and groaning. He tried to shake his head free of the hold. "That really, really hurts! Stop it! Remember? Hair's off limits!"

"You wish it was Ruben." Winter said, letting go of Yin's hair. Yin's head fell back off the bed, bringing his body down with him to the floor. He landed on his neck, his legs out and his eyes open. Yin's thoughts transitioned to the fact he has fallen onto the floor.

He blinked, wondering what he was doing on the floor. He looked up at Winter, smirking softly to himself. He pointed at Winter, waving his finger.

"Morning, good buddy." He said, chuckling softly. He placed his hands on both sides of his head, pressing his hands flat against the floor. He pushed, springing himself up and onto his feet. He stuck the landing, easing himself onto his heels and stretching out his arms. He looked over at Winter, smiling with vigor and excitement. "Blair up yet?"

"Yes." Blair answered, finishing wrapping his scarf around his face once more and adjusting his hood. He sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his hands together. "I'm up."

"It's a bit warm for a hood." Yin noted, pointing his finger at Blair. He looked out the window, the morning sun was warming up and showed no sign of cooling. Blair's eyes fell onto Yin's finger, half a mind to take it and snap it in half. The other half thinking about what was for breakfast today.

"I'm always cold." He simply answered, before taking off and walking towards the door. Yin watched him, waving his finger slowly.

"Yeah..." Yin smirked, narrowing his right eye. He nodded, chuckling a bit. "Cold. Surrrrre it is. It's definitely cold. Cold. Cold. Cold."

"Where are you going?" Winter asked, holding up the binder. "We have to unpack, and get things arranged and whatnot. Plus we have class at-"

"I'm getting some breakfast." Blair interrupted, shutting the door behind him. Winter and Yin stood in the middle of the room, one in a white shirt and slacks and the other in only a pair of shorts. Yin looked over at Winter, nodding softly to himself.

"Well," He started, patting Winter's shoulder. Yin let out a sigh, turning to him. "Shall we begin?"

"I suppose." Winter shrugged, listening to the morning birds chirping as he reached for his unpacked luggage.

* * *

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Professor Port said, standing before a bulletin board with sketches of various grimms and monsters.

The image of the Deathstalker and the Beowolves the most focused on by team RWBY.

Yin was drawing pictures of some comic he was reading, the little red devil holding a coffee mug.

Blair was reading one of his light novels, the story of the demon and the priestess enchanting him.

Winter was jotting down notes, listening and reading the boards.

Ruben, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. His cheek resting on his closed fist, eyes half open.

"This is pointless." Ruben remarked, tugging on the tie around his neck. He groaned, trying to pull it off. He felt suffocated, entrapped.

"This is important." Winter whispered back, his pen tapping on the binder. He read over the history of Beowolves on the board beside the professor. Ruben rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yeah," He whispered, glancing at Winter out of the corner of his eye. "I need to know this old man's story about how he captured one Grimm."

"It was a Grimm. A Beowolf in fact." Winter stated, his hand curling into a tight fist. "He's a hero."

"If one Beowolf makes you a hero," Ruben started, nodding his head softly. "Then that must make me a God." Winter turned to Ruben, feeling his eye twitching.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" The professor asked, his hand moving over the cage beside him. The red eyes shined in the darkness of the cage.

"That's a joke." Ruben started, raising his hand. Winter shook his head, raising his hand higher. "One baby grimm? Not a big deal."

"You're a joke." Winter retorted, shaking his head. "You will not treat this class like a joke! I do, sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." Professor Port said, smiling. He moves his hand to the cage, running his hand over the bars. "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Winter stared into the darkness of the cage, staring into the red and wanting to destroy it.


	14. The Badge and The Burden Part 2

Winter casually drew his revolver, staring down the dark cage beside the professor. The growls coming from within sent shivers down Winter's spine. He flicked the hammer with his thumb, his tongue rubbing the inside of his cheek.

"Go Win-Ter!" Yin shouted, punching the air. He began fist pumping, making whooping noises the while time.

"Go Snow." Blair mumble, rolling his eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Hit it's weak point of massive damage!" Ruben shouted, smirking to himself. Going to see Winter fail at fighting this monster was going to be glorious.

"Shut it, Kid!" Winter shouted, turning to Ruben. Ruben chuckled, leaning back in his seat. He folded his arms behind his head, chuckling softly. "I'm going to take care of this beast! Then I'll be taking care of you!"

"Alright!" Professor Port said, happily raising his weapon. The blades of the axe head glistening. He slammed his weapon against the lock of the cage, the gate door falling over. The tusked beast crawled out of the cage. The four glowing red eyes, the red inscriptions on the tusks. The midnight black fur adorning it's hide.

With a clack of it's hooves, it charged at Winter.

Winter sent several shots at the beast's skull, each bullet ricochetting off of it's skull. Winter groaned, rolling out of the way of the oncoming boar. The boar turned on a dime, turning to face his opponent.

"You weren't expecting that," Professor Port said, his belly shaking with a deep chuckle. "Didn't you?"

"Winter!" Ruben shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I'd avoid that charge!"

Winter took aim and fired, the shots once more bouncing off the beast's tough hide. The grimm swung it's tusk up into Winter's side, hooking him and tossing him to the other side of the room.

Winter landed with a hard 'thud', his weapon crashing against the wall behind him. Winter held his bruised side, withholding a groan of pain.

"That looked like it hurt!" Ruben commented.

"Shut UP!" Winter shouted, easing himself back into a standing position before running towards his weapon. The boar jumped into the air, and began spinning in it's spot very fast.

"He's preparing to use Spin Dash!" Ruben said. "It'd be good to use that lightening Dust, that'll be handy!"

"Ruben!" Winter shouted, loading a full wheel into his revolver. "Shut it!" The beast zoomed across the room, Winter sending off several shots.

The bolts of lightening hit the beast stunning it as it came out of it's roll and crashed into the floor. The beast laid on it's back, oinking in pain. Winter walked over to it, and unloaded the rest of the weapon into the beast's jowls. The grimm soon laid dead on the floor.

"Fantastic! We are in the presence of a a great Hunter in training." Professor Port said, turning to the clock. "That's all the time we have today class. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And! Stay Vigilant."

Winter breathed out shallow breaths, his mind thinking of Ruben with every pull of the trigger. "Class Dismissed."

* * *

"I think it went well." Ruben said, walking after the agitated Winter. Winter looked over his shoulder, his 'leader' hot on his trail. "You did an ok job I suppose."

"'You suppose?'" Winter repeated, letting out hollow 'ha's as he repeated it to himself. "'You suppose?' Oh, thank you, Great Leader! Your pleasant words are most appreciated."

"No need to be so dramatic, Princess." Ruben stated, leaning against the wall beside him. "No need to compliment me on a job well done-"

"You!" Winter pointed at him, his left eye twitching and his hand shaking in pure rage. "Are! No! Leader!" He threw down his hand, barring his teeth. "You are an idiot! You put yourself before others! Snark at your teammates during a training exercise! Spend all morning fixing that broken piece of junk you call a weapon! You treat the school like a joke! You don't care for the lessons! You treat yourself as if you are better than those who came before you! You-"

"Me!" Ruben pointed to himself, taking a step forward. However, this time Winter didn't step back. He stood his ground. "Me! Me!" He looked over Winter, sizing him up. "It's always me, isn't it? Always Ruben's fault. Never Winter's! Nope! Never his fault! Not Missis Prefect Princess of All that is Good and Merry!"

"I am NOT PERFECT!" Winter shouted, a mere step away from pouncing on Ruben. His fists were coiled and his face was going pale. "I worked. Hard! I studied for hours! Trained for days! Researched everything about my prey! I did my part! To earn my place here! You! Did! Nothing! To earn this!" Ruben stood there, his eyes going dark and his breathing low. Winter walked off, Ruben's shoulders dropping and his hand pressing against his forehead. He fell to his side, the wall catching him and easing him onto the floor.

"Hmmm." A voice piped in, the smell of fresh coffee filling Ruben's senses. "That didn't seem to go very well."

"Your words fall on deaf ears, Ozpin." Ruben said bitterly, his eyes losing emotion and his face losing color. He turned to Ozpin, narrowing his eyes slightly. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Professor Port." Winter said, walking up behind his teacher. The evening sunset basked the top of the tower in a golden hue, Winter making his way to the railing.

"Mister Snow." Port said, coming off the railing and turning to his student. "My bright young pupil. Pleasure show you gave us today. Quite a bout you and that beast had."

"About that." Winter said, turning his eyes to the bench beside the railing. He sat down, his hands resting on his knees. He looked up at Professor Port, the huge mustache making him smile. "I enjoyed your story. The day you caught the Beowolf is a personal favorite of mine. Read it multiple times when I was just a child."

"It's a pleasure knowing I inspire such gifted future Hunters!" He said, smiling underneath his mustache. Winter faked his own smile, before it disappeared with his current thoughts. "Anything on your mind, child?"

"Yeah." Winter admitted, leaning back in his seat. "The day...we became students." He stared into the golden sky. "The day I was a part of team RWBY. It's just..." He looked over at Port. "I felt like...something was-"

* * *

"-Off." Ruben shook his hand, walking away. "It's...all off." He turned towards Ozpin, sighing. Ruben felt like crying. He felt like ripping out Winter's tongue and feeding it to him. He turned to the wall, imagining the pain that would transpire if he tried to punch a hole through it. "It's not suppose to be this way-"

"Classes can be difficult." Ozpin piped in. Before taking a sip of his drink. "It's always important to study." Ruben rolled his eyes, his hands running through his hair. He tugged at is slightly, breathing slowly as he tried to calm himself down.

"It's not the classes, it's the team." Ruben said, his hands against his chest. "I...I'm not-"

* * *

"A leader." Winter said, hunched over and staring into the ground. "This teams need a leader. And Ruben's not it."

"Why's that?" Port asked, sitting beside young Winter. Winter sat up, staring at the skyline.

"I'm suppose to be leader." Winter mumbled, his elbows resting on his knees and his closed fist under his chin. "Not Ruben."

"It wasn't a mistake." Port said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "Ozpin isn't the kind of man-"

* * *

"-To make such mistakes." Ozpin said, leaning over Ruben. Ruben sat against the wall, his knees to his chest and his chin resting on his forearms. "I've made many mistakes. More than I'm willing to admit. But you as leader, for RWBY. Is not one of them."

"How?" Ruben asked, turning up to Ozpin. "How-"

* * *

"Isn't this a mistake?" Winter asked, standing up and pacing around Port. "I mean, I have to lead a company one day. One of the biggest in the world. To not be able to lead a simple group of four, it seems almost insulting."

"You are a spoiled child." Port commented, leaning over in his spot. "You believe since you are getting something big, everything smaller than that should just be handed to you?"

Winter stood there, his hands on his hips and his eyes darting away from Port.

"I guess not." Winter said, letting out a sigh. "But what about-"

* * *

"-Me?" Ruben asked, almost laughing. "I am no leader. I can't even manage a stable relationship with any of them, except Yin-"

"Why's that?" Ozpin asked. Ruben turned to Ozpin, raising a brow. "What makes him different that Blair or Winter?"

"He's..." Ruben raised his hands, trying to think of an answer.

"He knows you. What makes you work. What doesn't. He sees your pain. Your achievements. Your virtues. Your demons." Ozpin rattled off, walking in front of Ruben. "You trust him on your team because you know him. Now, why don't you have a stable relationship with Winter or Blair?"

Ruben sighed, his head in his lap.

"Because..." Ruben started, groaning. "Because-"

* * *

"I don't know him that well." Winter said, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the railing. "I don't know what he is really like."

"And you won't give him the opportunity to if you two keep butting heads like this." Port stated, standing up and walking towards Winter. "You both need to not be the best Hunters you can be." He smiled, laying a hand on Winter's shoulder. "You both need to strive to being the best team you can be."

* * *

"To become a leader, you are asked to embrace a daunting responsibility." Ozpin said, watching Ruben stand to his feet. "You must be willing to answer the call, not only for yourself, but for your team."

"My team." Ruben repeated, images of Blair, Winter and Yin flashing before him.

"I cannot tell you what you need to do, Ruben." Ozpin said, beginning to walk away. "Only you know what you need to do to make this work."

* * *

The cold night covered the school in blanket of bright stars and dark blue skies. Winter walked into the team's room, hearing Yin's snoring and Blair's low breaths. Out of the corner of the room, he saw Ruben passed out at his bench. Books open and leaning on the body of his disassembled weapon, the curve of a scythe blade keeping the page he was reading open as he laid his head on a empty magazine. Winter walked beside Ruben, tapping his shoulder.

"Rub-"

"I am not asleep!" Ruben said, his eyes shooting open as he grabbed several pencils and began loading them into the magazine as he would ammo. "Lost track of time is all. Studying grimm, decided to multitask. Got tired. Just dozed off." Ruben grumbled, his eyes in a panic.

"Ruben!" Winter said, clapping a hand over Ruben's mouth. "It's just me. Calm down."

"Mmmimdurr?" Ruben muffled, raising a brow. Winter let out a soft smile, letting go of Ruben's mouth.

"Listen," Winter started, his hands on his knees as he bent over to lean in close to Ruben. "We...really need to start working together."

"Agreed." Ruben said, nodding softly. He let go of his magazine, wiping the grease and grim off onto his sweats. "We need to."

"So," Winter walked over and pulled up a chair, bringing it to sit beside Ruben. "Let's start by getting to know each other."

"Right." Ruben nodded, turning his chair to face Winter. "That sounds about right."

"So," Winter lent out his hand, hoping he wouldn't sound like a dork. "Hello. My name is Winter Snow. I am seventeen years old and I want to be a Hunter."

Ruben smirked a bit, taking Winter's hand and shaking it.

"My name is Ruben Thorn. I am fifteen. I want to be a Hunter too." Ruben chuckled, actually excited for what the night will hold. "Pleasure to meet you, Winter. "

"Pleasure is the same, Ruben."

Even though Winter wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, he was excited for the night as well.


	15. Bullies and Faunuses

Juane crashed against the cold ground, the mace head pressing against his chest. Juane brushed it off, going in once more for an attack. Ruben watched, averting his eyes every time Jaune was knocked off his feet. He could almost feel Jaune's pain with every crack and smash.

"I like a good fight. You know I do, Winter." Ruben commented, shutting his eyes as he heard the sound of iron meeting flesh. "But this is just sad."

"He's just not putting up a fight." Winter said, watching with disgust. Even though Winter couldn't care less about Jaune, watching him getting knocked around by a man like Cardin wasn't a sight he enjoyed. "It's like watching a lamb try to wrestle a lion."

"Could say that again..." Ruben mumbled, laying his head on the counter top. He heard Jaune's groans, his gasps for breath.

Jaune fell to the floor, Cardin's weapon raised over the head. A buzzer noise was heard, Ruben's head shooting up and seeing Glynda. She walked in front of the dueling students, her eyes glancing over the audience.

"Cardin, that's enough." She spoke out, looking over her personal scroll. She turned to Juane, telling him something along the lines of watching his Aura levels. Ruben wasn't really paying attention, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.

"You could done that before he was beaten to a pulp." Ruben grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. He looked over at his team, drowning out Glynda's words so he could doze off a bit. Winter sat beside Ruben, his hands resting on his knees in half balled fists. Blair was reading another one of his novels. Yin was attempting to woo some girl he met in his history class.

Ruben yawned, scratching at his chin. He spent yet another sleepless night working on his weapon. He thought of the pin he broke when he tried to pry the barrels away from each other. He could recall the hair pulling, still feeling it's sting at this moment. He patted his cheek, trying to wake himself up.

""Remember, everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" She said, before dismissing everyone. Ruben let out a sigh, standing up onto his feet. He turned to his team, knocking on the counter.

"Let's get some lunch, team." He yawned out, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd kill for a burger right now."

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora told her hands out and emphasizing her words. Ren sat beside her, quietly eating his food.

"It was day." He corrected, before taking a sip of his drink. Yin was listening intently, his smile wide and his ears perked. Blair was simply reading still, about half way through now. Winter simply wasn't paying attention, bitting into his apple.

Ruben was dazing off into space, half asleep and half focused on the girl across the cafeteria. He squinted his eyes, his thumb rubbing under his chin. Feeling his goatee brushing against his rough skin.

Her flowing brown hair, her glistening brown eyes. He couldn't help his coy smile over the way her rabbit ears seemed to flop. He felt Yin's elbow knock accidentally into his, sitting up straight. He turned to Ren, who was already speaking.

"-Nearly a month now." Ren finished, Ruben nodding blindly in agreement.

"Right. A month. Long time." He added, before taking a quick bite of his apple. Yin turned to his little bro, dropping his spoon into his soup. He wiped his chin with a napkin, before crumbling it into his hand.

"Rub-"

"Jaune!" Ruben said, quickly changing the subject. While Ruben knew he could tell Yin everything, telling him about his little crush would cause disastrous results. Namely cheek tugging and squeeing. Juane looked up from his food, having played with a piece of lettuce for the past few minutes. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." He said, glancing up from his lettuce for a brief moment. "Just fine."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, her hands resting in her lap and her eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely." He said, laying his fork on the table. "It's-"

"It's Cardin, isn't it?" She asked, her voice begging him to be honest with her. Ruben reached for his drink, taking a quick swig.

"No! It's not! I'm fine!" Jaune said, hearing the sound of a young woman struggling. The table turned to the sound, and saw an unsettling sight.

They saw team CRDL bulling the rabbit girl.

Cardin tugged on her ears, as if to make sure they wouldn't come off. One of the other members were imitating her ears with his slim arms, flopping them around. The other two simply pointed and laughed.

"Ow. That hurts." She said, doing her best to pull out of his hold. Ruben felt his hand tighten into a fist, his blood running cold. "Please...stop..."

"I told you it was real." Cardin said, cackling as he let go of her ear. Ruben growled lowly, praying for Cardin's sake he didn't refer to Velvet as an 'It'.

"What a freak." One of the members said, watching her walk off. Ruben stood to his feet, his hands on the table.

"Ruben?" Yin asked, looking up at his brother. He saw the fire building in Ruben's eyes, the anger. "What's wrong, buddy?"

Ruben didn't answer, as he walked around to go have a 'word' with Cardin. As he turned to the right, Velvet walked right past him. He glanced at her, clearly seeing the tears building up in her eyes as he passed. He stopped, hearing her heels click against the floor as she scurried away. He looked over his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

A large part of him wanted to go over and destroy Cardin for hurting her, the other part of him wanted to chase after her.

"Ruben?" Yin questioned, raising a brow. "You ok?"

"Yin," Ruben said, turning to his older brother. He held a hand against his temple, the other out in front of him. "I'm heading back to the room. Need to work on the repairs. My babies aren't looking good."

"Oh," Yin said, nodding softly. He looked down at his soup, feeling something else wrong with him. He simply smiled, taking up his spoon once more. "Sure man. Do what you need to do."

Ruben nodded back, taking off after Velvet.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha stated, looking over at Cardin. The bile building in her words. "I can't stand people like him."

"You're not the only one." Blair said, closing his book and turning to her. "Believe you me."

"It's just..." Yin tapped the tips of his fingers together, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Instead, his hands fell as he let out a sigh. "Faunus. Rough stuff they are dealing with right now..."

* * *

Ruben walked down the hall, his hands running through his hair. He then saw her, leaning against the wall. Her hands against her eyes, her sobs making his heart ache.

He looked around, feeling claustrophobic.

She was alone.

He was alone.

They were alone.

He looked down at his hand, wondering what in the world he was doing. He felt almost obligated to help her. To try to, at the very least.

"Hey." He said softly, hoping not to startle her as he walked towards her. She turned to him, one of her hands that was caressing her ears snapping to her side.

"I-I sorry." She fumbled, her arms straight and her eyes staring at the floor. "I didn't-"

"It's ok." Ruben said, raising his hands in defense. He looked over the heat rising in her cheeks, obviously from embarrassment. He moved towards her, his hands slowly returning to his sides. "I saw what happened. In the cafeteria."

"It's my fault." She said, crossing her arms and turning away from Ruben. "Me and my-my stupid ears-"

"I don't think they're stupid." Ruben interjected. He felt his eyes go wide, wondering why he just said that out loud. Velvet nearly jumped in her spot, wondering if she just heard him right.

"What?" She asked, just as surprised as he was. Ruben felt his hands go behind his back, an awkward smile forming.

"I-I um." He let out a shallow 'ha', interlacing his fingers together. "I-I." He let out a breath. "If you..." He let out another breath. "If you have another problem with Cardin, you can come to me." He finished in a single breath.

"What?" She asked once more, feeling a shake in her knees and her cheeks burning.

"I said," He gulped, turning his eyes. "If you need...me. Just...just ask. And I'll do what I can." He forced out, before looking up to face her. He felt his eyes meet her beautiful brown, his heart melting. His heart about to burst from his chest. "Ok?"

She stood there, her cheeks on fire and her heart beating like a humming bird's.

"O-Ok." She said in a mumble, before turning away from him. Her hands pressed against her warm cheeks. He stood there for a moment, before nodding to himself.

_"That wasn't...too bad." _He thought triumphantly to himself. He looked over at her once more, admiring her once again.

"See ya around, Velvet." He said, walking back to his room.

"Bye, Ruben." She mumbled to herself, her hand reaching up to touch her ear. She giggled softly, rubbing the warm fur of her ear. "I guess they're not _that _stupid, after all." She giggled once more before a shy smile surfaced.


	16. Bullies and Faunuses Part 2

Blair, for the first time since he began attending the great school of Beacon, didn't have a novel in his hand and was actually paying undivided attention in his History class. He jotted down some notes, namely important pieces and wars that stood out to him. Specific battles that he'll personally do research on as soon as he could. Pyrrha at beside him, her eyes not focused on the energetic teacher but the sleeping Jaune. She let out a sigh, worried about her leader.

Jaune laid his head on his crossed arms, beat tired and napping. Cardin stood behind him, crumbling pieces of paper and dropping onto the floor. He peered over his desk, catching the blonde tips of Jaune's hair.

"_This_ is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as The Faunus War!" Professor Bartholomew spoke out, taking a sip of his drink and moving to the other side of the room in not even a blink. He stood in front of the sleep Jaune, before taking another sip and appearing before Velvet. She jumped in her seat, never meeting someone with such speed.

"Faunus...Rights..." Blair mumbled off, rolling his eyes. "Revolution..." He leaned back in his seat, lightly pulling on his scarf. He shut his eyes for a brief moment, remembering the day Belle made this for him. The days she spent knitting this piece for him. He smiled softly to himself, almost feeling the warmth of her love in the fabric.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Professor Bartholomew asked, looking over the class. Velvet hesitated for a moment, before slowly raising her hand. Blair noticed her hand raised, recognizing her from the girl who was being bullied by Cardin.

"Poor girl..." He sighed out, crossing his arms. He looked out the corner of his eyes, seeing Cardin still crumbling papers. He narrowed his eyes, wanting to subject him to some discrimination.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Bartholomew explained, before going on a rant about the history of discriminatory violence throughout history.

"Pitiful, ain't it?" Blair asked, leaning in towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha leaned in towards Blair, listening to him. "That we are told and taught about these atrocities, yet not a single thing about making a strive for the betterment of everyone."

"Explain." Pyrrha asked, a tad bit confused.

"We are told about all these wars, battles, atrocities." Blair stated, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yet, not a single word about trying to change the status quo."

"The way things have been going, with the White Fang, it'll only continue to advance the violence. Humans aren't going to be pushed into change." Pyrrha explained.

"The more we change things, the more things tend to stay the same way." Blair stated, before returning to a straight posture. "The circumstances always change. But War? War never changes. Just bigger guns and lesser problems."

"And I don't suppose you would know a thing about how to stop it then?" Pyrrha asked, turning to him. She wanted to know what his angle was, what exactly he wanted to do.

"I know, and you know as well, that the violence will only lead to more violence. The only true solution...is to just stop. To talk it out." Blair explained, his hand running over his scarf. "To stop the mindless bloodshed." Pyrrha nodded to herself, agreeing with him.

"Right..."

* * *

"So I says to her, 'I don't hit a girl!'" Yin started, his hands out and spread out. "Then boom!" He fakes a jab, then tapped his right cheek. "Right in the face! Like! Ow! Nearly cracked my teeth!"

"So then what happened?" Winter asked, crossing his arms and leaning against his pillow. He held his history book in his hand, lazily flipping pages. He skimmed over the Faunus Revolution, not wanting to know much about it.

"Then I threw her around a bit." Yin stated nonchalantly, smirking a bit and kicking his feet up onto the desk. He stared into the ceiling, losing his smile a bit after realizing one bit of information. "She never did call me..."

"Agh!" Ruben groaned, pulling his hand back and shaking it out. He rubbed the inside of his palm, whispering curses to himself. "This-" He grabbed the stuck barrel, tugging on it roughly. "Won't! Come off!"

"Where's Blair?" Winter asked Yin, his eyes fixated on the door. "He's suppose to be out of class by now."

"No idea!" Yin answered, standing onto his bed and jumping over to Winters. "But! I'm sure he's fine! He's a capable one, that Blair."

"No!" Ruben shouted, his hands pressed against his temple. "Oh God! I-I-I!" He looked frantically over his weapon, one of the blades now busted, a lever missing, a barrel was sticking out of place, and he was still finding bits of feather. He slammed his head against the table, groaning. "Four years. I maintained this weapon for four years...and now it's broken."

"Just...make a new one?" Winter shrugged, looking over at Ruben's scythe. Ruben turned to Winter, raising a brow. He turned to his weapon, letting out a breath.

"I just...Can't build a new one." He ran his fingers over the remaining blade, staring at his reflection. "They're my own. I made with my own two hands. Spent days working out the designs, and spent hours perfecting it..." He turned back to Winter. "I'll fix them. I just..." He looks over his schematics. "I just need to take it all apart, and make the remaining Scythe. Walking around with one while I fix up the other in my spare time. Yeah...that's what I'll do." Ruben immediately got to work, grabbing a screwdriver and a hammer.

"There we go." Winter said, before hearing the door knob begin turn. Blair entered with a sidestep, letting the door shut by itself. Yin smiled, opening his mouth to speak. Blair raised his hand, letting out a low breath.

"Fine." Blair answered, as he moved towards his bed. "It was good. Cardin didn't. And no. No one asked about you."

"Darn!" Yin whined, jumping onto his bed with his lips pursed and his arms crossed. "Not a good day so far."

"So, how was class for you?" Winter asked, turning to Blair. Blair looked over at Winter, dropping his books onto his mattress.

"Fine. Talked about the Faunus Revolution." He said, picking up one of his history books. "Poor Bunny girl. One of the only Faunus in class..."

"Velvet." Ruben mumbled, as he loosened a screw. He held out his hand, the screw landing in the middle of his palm. "Her name is Velvet."

"Faunus Revolution. Such a turn in history." Winter said with a roll of his eyes, before standing to his feet. "Well, I better get ready for the rest my classes."

"Have fun." Ruben waved him off, focusing on his weapon. "Be sure to take notes."

"Will do." Winter nodded, walking towards the door. He grabbed his satchel and threw it around his shoulder, turning to the team. "See you all later."

"Count on it, amigo!" Yin said, saluting him off. Winter smiled, opening the door and heading out to his next class.

* * *

"Oh God." Winter ran his fingers through his hair, looking over the magnitude of books in the school's library. He grabbed several on the study of Grimm, two on the study of Faunus, and lastly one on the origin on Dust. He shoved them into his bag, before walking towards the librarian to wish her a good night.

As he walked down the aisle, he noticed her asleep at her desk, her head resting on her crossed arms. He smiled, choosing to return to his room and not disturb her.

He quietly made his way to his building, his fingers tapping on the strap of his bag. He looked up at the night sky, admiring the somehow warm glow of the moon, how it blanketed the school in a ominous glow. He hurried his pace, wanting to get a good night's rest.

He jogged up to the door and opened it, jogging up the stairs to his room. He saw Pyrrha walking down the hall, her lips curved into a very rare frown, and tears building up in her eyes. Winter couldn't help but wonder what she was doing so late into the night. He straightened the strap on his shoulder, clearing his voice.

"Hey," He said, moving towards her. She looked up at him, faking a smile.

"Hello, Winter." She said, straightening her posture and letting out a sigh. "Surprised to see you up so late. I thought you'd be a student who enjoyed sleeping after a hard day's work."

"Well," He opened his bag and showed her several of his books. "Classes tend to keep me up well past my bedtime." He finished with a warm smile. She nodded, turning to her door. She reached for the knob, her finger tips grazing the brass before she turned back to Winter.

"Winter?" She asked, seeing him nod and lean in close to her. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "If someone is being...difficult. How have you found to be a reasonable way to try to help them in their circumstance?"

"You're asking the wrong person, for starters." He said with a coy smile, remembering when he and Ruben would butt heads with every word. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his head. "The best way, I suppose, is to just try to understand where they are coming from. To relate to them and see what you can both agree on." He looked over Pyrrha, hesitantly raising his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely." Pyrrha lied, her hands closing into fists. "I am fine."

"It's just," Winter opened his mouth to speak once more, before shutting it. He turned to his door, not wanting to drill her for information. He tapped his thumb against the tip of his index, before turning to Pyrrha once more. "If you ever need anything," He pointed his thumb to his room. "I'm just across the hall. Ok?"

"Ok." She whispered, nodding to herself. She opened her door and entered, looking at Winter until the door was shut. Winter felt his heart race the moment she met his eyes with her green orbs. Her vibrant eyes. He let out a small chuckle, before turning in for the night for some well deserved rest.


	17. Forever Fall Part 1

Ruben leaned back in his seat, feeling his eyes drooping and his arms shaking from the lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyelids, letting out a low yawn. He reached for his screwdriver, instead grabbing his wrench. He failed to notice after a minute and a half of trying to use it to unscrew the blade. He lets out a sigh, rubbing his eyelids and sitting up in his seat.

"I need to wake up." He mumbled to himself, tossing the tool away and standing to his feet. He reached for his mug, lifting it up to take a drink of coffee. He opened his mouth and took a drink, only to find cold drops running down the inside of the cup. He groaned to himself, taking his mug and walking towards the door.

"Gotta...get...coffee." He yawned, using his free hand to cover it. He opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. He turned around, seeing Jaune in front of his door. He raised a brow, letting out a soft yawn. "Evening, Jaune."

"Oh," Jaune looked over his shoulder, seeing Ruben in the hall. In his sweat drenched undershirt, baggy sweats, and grease covering his hands and forearms. "Good evening, Ruben."

"Get locked out again?" Ruben asked, recalling waking up one morning and finding Jaune camping in the hallway. Jaune let out a sigh, turning his back to the door.

"No...It's...not that." Jaune mumbled, sliding on the door onto the floor. He stared into the carpet, his heart visibly breaking. "Ruben?" He asked, turning up to look at him. Ruben nodded, crossing his arms as he let out a soft yawn.

"Yes Jaune?" He asked, stumbling over beside Jaune.

"What if..." Jaune leaned his head against the wall, letting out a sorrowful sigh. "What if me coming here wasn't a good idea? I mean, Pyrrha won't talk to me. Cardin is breathing down my throat. It's just all..." He pressed his hands against his temples, grabbing tuffs of his hair and pulling slowly. He let out a groan, his hands falling to the floor.

"Overwhelming." Ruben mumbled, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He recalled the anxiety building up with him with every passing day, with every click of the clock. He could recall the noise in his head stomping when tired hands met the body of his weapon. When he could no longer hear his fear, only the sound of cranking and tinkering.

"Yeah..." Juane said, letting out another sigh. "I just feel...that I can't do this."

"No." Ruben stated, tightening his fist, barring his teeth. He shook his head, turning his eyes to Jaune. "You, you can do this." He pointed his finger at him, letting out a heavy breath. "You don't just lie down and try to give up. No, you get up and you fight back."

"But what if-"

"There are no what ifs!" Ruben shouted, stomping his foot. Jaune jumped back against the door, letting out a squeal. "You can't second guess yourself! You need to step up and be the leader you are suppose to be. Be the man you are told to become. You..." Ruben felt his eyes get watery, his heart beating erratically. "Can't fail...not anymore. If you fail..." Ruben took a step back, pressing his back against the wall as he slowly slide down. "You aren't failing yourself...you're failing your team..."

"Wow..." Jaune said, taken back from Ruben's little outburst. His little speech. Jaune stood up, walking away from his dorm. "Thank you, Ruben." He said, smiling a bit. Ruben nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"I need some sleep." Ruben mumbled, letting out a sigh. "I don't even know who I was talking to..." He looked up, not finding Jaune. He then looked around. "Or who I am talking to now, actually..."

* * *

"The Forest of ForeverFall is indeed a beautiful place. But we are not here to sight see," Glynda explained, looking around the forest. The intensity of the red in the tree trunks, leaves, and grass would have overwhelmed any other student, sickening them. Ruben, flourished in it. He found the forest to be relaxing, at most, almost intoxicatingly calm. "You all have been asked by Professor Peach to collect samples of trees deep in the forest. I am simply here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

"I don't mind." Yin murmured, his heart fluttering at the mere sight of Glynda. He's seen her before, but out in the forest, away from the school and civilization, made him see her in a way that he couldn't really describe. "I don't mi-"

"Mister Yin." Glynda announced, turning to face him. Her face stern and serious, which did nothing except make his heartthrob. "Is there something you'd like to say to the class?"

"No!" Yin shouted in a midst of embarrassment, his voice cracking mildly. "None at all!"

"Good." Glynda said, taking point once more. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

"Fun." Winter mumbled, rubbing the cool of the glass against his chin. "Out in the middle of no where, gathering buckets of tree sap."

"It could be worse." Ruben shrugged, looking about the area. "We could be fighting another Bird."

"Anything would be better than this." Winter remarked smirking. He thought of the challenge the Bird put up, how dangerous the battle was.

"Keep your comments to yourself!" Yin stated, his finger pointed inches from Winter's nose. "Don't you dare back sass this class! It's my favorite!"

"For more reasons than one." Winter said, his eyes glancing over at Glynda. "She sure is a pretty one, I'll admit."

"If you dare!" Yin said, waving his finger in his face. "Make even a single remark about Miss Glynda! I swear-"

"Ruben?" Winter sighed out, turning to his leader. "Would you kindly..." Ruben, however, was not beside his team. Winter raised a brow, pointing to where Ruben once stood.

"Wow..." Ruben whispered, leaning against a tree. His eyes on Velvet, as she hesitantly began scrapping layers of red sap into her jar. Her little hands doing their best to try and get as much as they could.

"Ruben!" Yin shouted, running around the forest. "Bro! Where are you!" Ruben tried to move, only to find his jacket stuck to the tree trunk.

"No..." Ruben whispered, tugging hard on his sleeve. The sap giving slightly but not losing any of it's grip. "No..."

"If you think I'll go against Miss Glynda's request to stay together, you have another thing coming!" Yin shouted, turning to see Ruben against the tree, relaxing. Yin narrowed his eyes, barring his teeth. "Resting on the job, eh? Not taking Miss Glynda's class seriously, eh?" Yin moved to Ruben, rolling up his arm's sleeve and squinting his eyes. "Ruben!"

"Yin!" Ruben said, placing his foot against the tree trunk, pushing and pulling hard. "Help me out here! I'm kinda stu-" Yin walked behind Ruben, grabbing him by the collar and giving him a quick pull back. Ruben landed against the woodland floor, his left arm feeling the cold dead leaves against his bare skin. Ruben looked at his now missing sleeve, still attached to the tree trunk.

"Listen hear Ru-" Yin saw the hair on his arm, the definition in his biceps and triceps, his eyes darting to the tree. "Well then. This...this is awkward."

"My jacket..." Ruben murmured, walking over to it. He grasped the fabric, letting out a sigh. "Now I have to fix my jacket and my weapon. Excellent."

"Ruben," Yin started, walking over to his brother and nodding. His hands on his hips, biting his bottom lip. "We can agree that mistakes were made. On both sides. How about we say, we forget this happened and just move on with our lives?"

Ruben turned to Yin, letting out a growl before he pounced upon him.


	18. Forever Fall Part 2

"Rub-" Yin started, before he felt an arm around his neck. Yin swung himself around,

"How dare you!"

"My arm!"

Blair and Winter watched the two brothers tussling amongst the sap and dead leaves, the crunching and grunts of pain almost cringeworthy. Blair got behind Ruben, grabbing both his arms and pulling him off of Yin. Ruben had his older brother in an arm lock, his hands locked together and holding Yin tight. Ruben felt Blair tear him away from Yin, growling like an animal. Yin looked up at his brother, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What? What's wrong Ruben?" Yin asked, laughing away as he jumped up onto his feet. Yin clapped his hands, holding them out as if ready to wrestle with Ruben again. "Need to be held back like when we were kids? Don't want to go for another round, baby boy?"

"Let me go, Blair!" Ruben begged, kicking his feet out at Yin. Desperately trying to wiggle out of Blair's unbreakable hold. "Let me at him!"

"Gentlemen," Winter said, walking between them. He let out a shallow breath, getting annoyed easily by their brotherly banter. He held out his hands, separating the two. Or rather, Keeping Yin away from Ruben. "Let's take a deep breath and calm down."

"Just one tussle." Yin begged, flexing his fingers and wiggling them eagerly. He bounced onto the tips of his toes, eyes wide as he cackled softly. "Just one little tussle. It'll be quick."

"Yin!" Winter shouted, pointing at him. Yin immediately stopped, mellowing out instantaneously and listening to Winter with the upmost attention. "You are not helping! Don't antagonize Ruben."

"It's so much fun to see him worked up!" Yin explained, getting back into his rambunctious self. Yin chuckled, before it slowed into simply snickering to himself. "Look at him!"

Winter looked over at Ruben, and tried not to laugh with Yin. He had to agree.

Ruben was held back, his legs kicked out and limp. His cheeks as pale as death. His eyes sharp enough to cut through stone. His arm flexing and stiff, ready to rip Yin to shreds. All over ruining one of the sleeves on his shirt.

"He's soooo cute when he's angry!" Yin shouted, walking over to his little brother. He playfully patted him on the head, smiling. "So cute!"

"Let's calm him down now, eh?" Blair asked, feeling Ruben's arms go limp. Ruben sat on the ground, staring up at his brother. Ruben let out a breath, feeling Blair's hands lose their grip. He brushed Blair off, holding out his hands to let them know he was calm.

"I'm good. I'm ok." Ruben inhaled a deep breath, held it for a few moments, and exhaled it slowly. "I'm ok."

"Good." Yin smiled, crouching besides his brother. "Good thing."

"Good thing." Winter said, rolling his eyes and walking off to a tree.

"Excellent! Now," Yin started, opening the jar tied to his belt and dipping his fingers into the pink substance. "For a quick sample!" He took a little bit from the side of the jar and dipped it into his cheeks. He savored the beyond real taste, lost in a wonderland of pure sweetness. "It's sooo go-"

Yin was cut off by the roar, a roar that bellowed from within the forest. Yin turned to the sound, pointing in it's general direction. Pyrrha turned in the direction of the scream, her jaw dropping. She saw three members of team CRDL running through the forest, each of them shouting 'Ursa' as loud as they could.

"Jaune." She whispered, dropping her jaw and taking off to save him. Yin watched them run, raising a brow.

"That...sounds familiar." He said, tongue in cheek. "Yeah..."

"Ursa?" Blair asked, drawing his pistol. He took off in a hurry, leaving Yin and Ruben in his dust.

Ruben turned to Yin, then to the sprinting Blair. "Looks like he's doing your job."

"Yeah." Yin said, patting his brother's shoulder. He looked around, the silence between them making him feel awkward. "We-I should tell Miss Glynda! That's the plan now! Yes!" Yin pushed Ruben forward, taking off in a mad sprint back. Ruben fell onto his face, sliding against the rough dirt before coming to a stop after several feet. Ruben spat out pieces of leaves and grass before rolling onto his back.

"Yin!? What the-"

"You'll only slow me down!" Yin shouted, not even looking back. He ran towards a tree, knocking his knuckles together and letting out a battle cry. "Must! Find! Miss! Glynda!" He shouted, sending a punch strong enough into the tree trunk to sending it flying off the trunk. He continued his search, knocking down every tree that was in between him and Glynda.

* * *

Ruben and Winter ran after Pyrrha, who already had a great lead and was eager to reach the Ursa. They came upon Blair, who was patiently watching the show before him. Cardin was crawling slowly on the ground, his hand out to the beast. Begging the Grimm to stop it's advances. To leave him be.

Blair just watched. He just watched this beast descend upon the bigot.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha said, coming to a stop beside Blair. Blair shrugged, turning to Pyrrha.

"Watching." Blair said, smirking darkly. "It's almost entertaining."

"Very." Ruben agreed, moving besides Blair. "You have to agree, it's a pleasant sight."

"He's scared, and he's defenseless." Pyrrha stated, turning to the poor boy. She moved in to help in some way, only to stop when she saw Jaune take up sword and shield.

The Ursa raised it's massive paw, hoping to squash Cardin into mush. As the paw descended, it clashed with Jaune's shield. Jaune held his stance, not buckling under the pressure.

Ruben reached for his lone scythe, feeling Pyrrha's hand grasp his.

"Don't." She whispered, her eyes still on Jaune. Jaune swung his sword, the blade hitting the Grimm's forearm and driving it back. The Ursa leaned back onto it's hind legs, raising it's giant left paw and swiping it down.

Jaune rolled out of the way, avoiding the deadly blow. The beast turned it's head, taking it's paw and dragging it across the forest floor. Dirt and red leaves being kicked up into the air. Jaune saw the paw coming and jumped, narrowly avoiding another attack.

The Ursa sent it's right paw forward, jabbing Jaune in the stomach as he descended. Jaune felt the wind get knocked out of him, as he crashed against the leaves and hard dirt.

Jaune caught himself when he landed, getting back onto his feet. He shook off the pain as best he could, before charging the beast. With sword in hand, he raised it to send another cut into the beast's hide.

The Ursa saw the oncoming warrior, and sent another paw. The thumb of the beast slammed against Jaune's side, once more sending him across the battlefield. Jaune tumbled for a few before coming to a stop. Jaune looked up at the beast, swallowing away the fear and letting out his inner warrior. He stood unsteadily to his feet, his knees ready to give out and his eyes drooping slightly.

Pyrrha cringed, her feet still planted into the ground.

"Fight." She whispered, calming herself. "Fight, Jaune."

Jaune let out a heavy breath, before once more charging the grizzly beast. Pyrrha let out a slow breath, as she steadily raised her hand. Jaune raised his sword and shield, ready for another bout. He blocked the Ursa's swipe, before building up a heavy swing and attacked. The beast's head was lobbed off, the massive body of the Grimm toppling over moments later. Ruben's, Winter's, and Blair's jaws dropped immediately. Jaune let out a huff, before walking over to Cardin.

"What did you do?" Ruben asked, turning to Pyrrha. Pyrrha smirked, before letting out a happy little laugh.

"I might have use my Semblance to put the odds in Jaune's favor." Pyrrha explained, before walking off back to Ren and Nora.

"So..." Winter started, rolling the 'o'. "Do we tell him?"

"Let's keep this our little secret? OK?" She asked the three of them. They all nodded simultaneously. "Ok." She walked away, leaving the three of them.

"Ruben?" Blair asked, turning his eyes to the still very scared Cardin. "Why wouldn't you help Cardin?"

"He deserved it." Ruben mumbled, narrowing his eyes slightly before walking off. Blair nodded, following his leader.

Blair looked out the corner of his eye, his hand curling into a tight fist. "He did deserve it..."


End file.
